


Félj a senkiktől ! /Pre-Columbine fiction/

by missneuroticS



Category: 4-20-99, Columbine High School shooting
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Drama, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, Love, Memories, Romance, Sad Ending, School Shootings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Ha az érzések viszonzásra találnak, talán minden másképp alakul? Mi lett volna ha...





	1. Chapter I.

"Nem, a gonoszság nemcsak az ember képzeletében él, a gonoszság létezik! Te, úgy látszik, ennek nem vagy tudatában. Én igen. Én érzem. Mindig is éreztem ..."

először: Hajnali öt óra körül járt az idő. A gyomrom háborgott az alkoholtól, a fejembe pedig hasogató fájdalom nyilallt. Tökéletesen szánalmasnak éreztem magamat, ahogy ott ültem azon a komor vasárnap reggelen, egy átlagos buli után, félrészegen, egy srác autójában, akit csak az iskolából ismertem úgy futólag. Persze már régen otthon kellett volna lennem, de még túl ittas voltam ehhez és nem akartam így anya szeme elé kerülni.A pulóverem ujját gyűrögettem, közben nevetni és sírni lett volna kedvem egyszerre a saját szerencsétlenségemen. Bámultam ki a BMW ablakán és néztem az üvegre csapódó szürke esőcseppeket, amint monoton táncukat járva leperegnek a szélvédőn. Az autó rádióból folyamatosan grunge és rock szólt. Pearl Jam, Alice in chains, Nirvana, Nine inch nails, Smashing pumpkins. Nem túl hangosan, de jól hallhatóan, megadva a kegyelemdöfést az amúgy is gyászos hangulatomnak. Óvatosan oldalra sandítottam és az agyam lázasan pörögve kereste a fiú nevét az archoz, de nem ugrott be. Egyáltalán nem. Igen, ő is oda járt a Columbine-ba. Magas volt és szőkés hajú, talán kék szemű. Folyton feketét hordott, ahogy a barátai is. A sportolók állandóan szekálták. A szűk baráti körén kívül nem igazán voltak kapcsolatai. Amolyan kitaszított féle volt, jó tanuló, de voltak durva húzásai, rendőrségi ügyei, meg sulis rongálások, már amiket hallottam róla. Valahogy a buli estéjén egy asztalhoz keveredtünk, ott ült ő is pár hasonló barátjával. Nem sokat beszélt, igazából csak én mondogattam neki mindenfélét, ő meg hallgatta a részeg locsogásomat, amiről így visszagondolva inkább nem is akartam elmélkedni. Hajnaltájt elindultunk az ő kocsijával, ami megtelt az innen-onnan felületesen ismert iskola beli emberekkel. Miután mindenkit haza fuvarozott, ketten maradtunk. Megkérdezte, hova vigyen, én meg kitérő válaszként annyit mondtam, hogy álljunk le ahol épp vagyunk, mert józanodnom kell. Így vesztegeltünk már vagy húsz perce egy kihalt parkolóban, a kies vasárnapi tájképpel és a borongós coloradoi égbolttal övezve.  
\- Mi is a neved ? - kérdeztem ekkor halkan.  
Megdöbbent a kérdésemen és ez jól látszott rajta.  
\- Dylan Klebold. De sokan csak Vodkának ismernek. - felelte zavartan.  
\- De miért ? - érdeklődtem.  
Szégyellős mosoly bujkált az arcán.  
\- Egyszer egy üveg vodkát megittam egyetlen este alatt. Azonkívül ebben a szóban benne van a monogramom. - válaszolta készségesen.  
\- Értem. - bólogattam szórakozottan, majd újra csak hallgattunk magunk elé révedve, miközben az eső egyre nagyobb cseppekben koppant az autó tetején és ablakán.  
\- Hát elég szépen esik...- sóhajtottam, mintha ez lenne a világon a legnagyobb problémám.  
\- Igen. - mondta Dylan alig rám nézve és jól elvörösödve. Fura volt, hogy olyan szótlan és félénk, mikor a pletykák egy agresszív lázadót festettek le előttem, akit az egész suli utál és kerül. De kezdett világossá válni, hogy talán nem is ezek miatt szorult annyira perifériára. Hanem mert sok mindenben különbözött a beképzelt, idióta sportolóktól. A ruhája, a kinézete tényleg ellentétben állt azzal, ami a Columbine-ban elfogadottá vált. Kicsit úgy éreztem, hogy hirtelen ítéltem meg eddig. Hiszen velem egyáltalán nem viselkedett csúnyán, egész éjszaka hallgatta a sületlenségeimet, aztán még vállalta, hogy haza is visz.  
\- Holnap ismét egy végtelenül hosszú hét következik, nekem pedig megint sikerült berúgással elintéznem a szombat estémet. Sajnálom, hogy egész álló este téged fárasztottalak. Ha többet iszom mint kell, hülyén kezdek viselkedni. - magyaráztam, de Dylan szelíden tiltakozott.  
\- Nem volt fárasztó.  
\- Képzelem. - grimaszoltam, de Dylan finoman leszerelt.  
\- Tényleg nem. Én is leiszom magam hétvégén, mert csak így lehet elviselni a hétköznapokat.  
\- Na ebben igazad van. Gyűlölöm az iskolát. - vágtam rá, mert őszintén utáltam azt ami körülvett. Az iskolában minden csak a képmutatásról és a külsőségekről árulkodott. Ha valaki nem volt gazdag, vagy mutatós akkor az nem volt senki és azzal a menők azt tettek amit akartak.  
\- Én is...- mondta erre ő, aztán ismét csak csend volt köztünk, amit ő egy szégyellős vallomással tört meg percek múlva.  
\- Igazság szerint, te vagy az egyetlen lány aki beszélt hozzám és aki ilyen sokáig maradt az autómban. - sütötte le a szemét.  
\- Miért, a többi lány meddig ült itt ? - mosolyodtam el.  
Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem volt még jóformán senki sem. Tudod, valahogy nehezen találom meg a lányokkal a hangot. Találkoztál már ilyen tizenhét éves fiúval ? - kérdezett vissza.  
Másnapos fejemben gyorsan össze raktam a képet.  
\- Most arra célzol, hogy még soha sem....- de nem fejeztem be a mondatot.  
Dylan keserűen bólogatott.  
\- Nem volt senkim...  
\- És akkor nem is csókolóztál ? - hökkentem meg, mire ő ismét nemet intett és az arca még az előbbinél is vörös lett.  
\- Kiábrándító mi ?!  
Nehezen hittem el ezt róla. Annyi, sokkal bénább fiúnak volt már barátnője, nem értettem ő hogyan nem talált valakit magának. Csak néztem rá, ahogy a zavarodottságával küszködve kezei megállapodtak a kocsija kormányán, mint ahogy a tekintete is. Lopva elidőztem az érdekes arcvonásain, a világos színű haján és szemein, a szép ívű száján. Nem mondtam volna rá, hogy jóképű, de volt benne valami. A hangja pedig megnyugtatóan és szelíden csengett a füleimnek. Egyre csak azt kérdezgettem magamtól, hogy hogy eddig nem figyeltem fel erre az igen magas, jellegzetes járású fiúra, a fekete ruháiban ? Persze láttam már sokszor, de elmentem mellette, nem törődtem vele, most pedig valahogy, valamilyen szinten érdekelni kezdett.  
\- Hát ezen segíthetünk. - nyögtem végül ki magam számára is meglepően. Dolgozott még bennem az alkohol, talán ezért voltam ilyen rámenős, de Dylan arcából másodpercek alatt eltűnt a vörösség, a szemei tágra nyíltak és láttam, ahogy erősen megmarkolja a kormányt, de nem néz rám.  
\- Ezt hogy érted ?! - kérdezte, mintha lehetne ezt még máshogy is érteni. Olyan volt, mintha nem hitte volna el, hogy ezen a búskomor hajnali napon ezt a kérdést hallja.  
\- Ha szeretnéd, akkor én megcsókollak. - vontam vállat, mert számomra talán nem is volt akkora nagy ügy az egész.  
Ekkor nézett rám és a tekintetében egyszerre láttam kétkedést és mérhetetlen rémületet.  
\- Hát...- hezitált, én pedig bátorítóan rá nevettem.  
\- Dönts akkor, igen vagy nem ! Ez egy korlátozott időre szóló remek ajánlat ! - mondtam és igyekeztem tréfával elütni az ijedtségét, de nem nagyon sikerült.  
\- Tényleg megtennéd ? - kérdezte Dylan remegő hangon.  
\- Persze ! Miért ne ! - vágtam rá és a fejem szédült az alkoholtól, de hirtelen mozdulattal hozzá hajoltam és átkaroltam a nyakát. Éreztem némi ellenállást és döbbenetet, ahogy karjaim a nyakára fonódtak.  
\- Ez őrület...- suttogta kisfiúsan és alig álltam meg, hogy ne nevessem el magam.  
\- Csukd le a szemed, oké ?! - néztem rá, ő pedig lelkesen engedelmeskedett, hagyta hogy tegyem amit gondolok. Az első másodpercben én is kételkedtem a hirtelen ötletemben, de aztán azt tettem, amit az ösztöneim diktáltak. A számat az övére tapasztottam. A teste össze rándult, ahogy a nyelvem az övéve találkozott, félig nyitott szemeimen át láttam, ahogy felpattannak a szemei és kicsit megugrik, de aztán valahogy átadta magát ennek az alkalom adta, kezdetleges és rövid csóknak, ami a Smashing Pumpkins Beautiful című dalára valahogy különösre sikerült. Nem olyan volt, mint az ilyenkor szokásos, buli utáni, alkoholos és kínos első csókok.  
\- Na milyen volt a csókolózás Vodka ? - hajoltam el tőle néhány másodperc után és meglepve tapasztaltam, mennyire dübörög a szívem. Nem is tudtam hogy miért. Hiszen olyan tapasztalatlan volt, a nyálában jól érződött hogy nem keveset ivott és cigizett az éjjel, de mégis valami ismeretlen okból bizsergetően hatott rám ami történt és nem bántam meg, hogy megtettem.  
Dylan kapkodott a levegőért és a homloka teljesen izzadt lett.  
\- Szeretlek. - mondta, szinte önkívületben.  
\- Hiszen nem is ismersz. - csóváltam a fejemet, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy csak a történtek mondatták ezt vele, de ő hevesen közbe szólt.  
\- De ismerlek ! Tudom a nevedet és hogy merre laksz, tudom hogy melyik iskola busszal jársz. Már vagy százszor láttalak és nekem mindig újnak hatottál. Láttalak állni az iskola folyosóján, a barátnőiddel beszélgetni a konferencia teremben. Egyszer egy asztalnál ültünk, amikor a te évfolyamod és az enyém egy közös projekten dolgozott. Számtalanszor figyeltelek már téged az ebédlőben például, vagy az udvaron és mentem már el melletted, vagy előtted. Tudom, neked ez fel sem tűnt...Tudom, mert engem általában nem vesznek észre a lányok...  
És szomorúan elhallgatott. Én pedig meghökkentem. Való igaz, nem észleltem bármi nemű figyelmet és közeledést az irányából és halványan ugyan emlékeztem arra a bizonyos biológia projektre, de rá nem.  
\- Ugye nem baj, ha ezt a szerelmi vallomást most nem hiszem el ?! - jegyeztem meg egy kis gúnnyal a hangomban és talán nem kellett volna, mert láttam hogy Dylan megbántódott.  
\- Igenis vannak érzéseim, de fogadni mertem volna, hogy nem hiszed el. - tette hozzá dacosan, már az autó ablakán kifele bámulva. Aztán rövidesen beindította a motort.  
"Sötét idő, végtelen szomorúság. Meg szeretném találni a szerelmet."

bevásárlás: Másfél hét telt el és csak jó messziről láttam Dylant. Akiről igazából már azt sem tudtam mit gondoljak. Néha eszembe villant, ami azon a hajnalon történt. De én nem tartottam többnek, mint egyet a számos hibáik közül, amiket mostanság ilyen-olyan mértékű alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt elkövettem. Megmutattam egy fiúnak, hogy is kell csókolózni. Aztán haza vitt, köszöntem neki egy halk sziát és kiléptem az autójából. Nagyjából összefoglalva ennyi történt. Csináltam már ennél durvábbat is. Ez nem volt más, csak a némi nemű tapasztaltság találkozása az ártatlansággal, plusz alkohol. Legalábbis így vélekedtem. De aztán eszembe jutott, mikor azt mondta szeret. És bár eléggé hihetetlennek tartottam ezt, akkor is jól esett, melegséget adott belülről, a fejembe rózsaszín ködöt varázsolva néhány másodpercre. De észbe kaptam és úgy véltem azért mondott ilyet nekem, mert lesokkolta a némileg elítélhető rámenősségem, ahogy felajánlottam, hogy majd leszek én az első. Aztán szóhoz sem nagyon hagytam jutni, rávetettem magam. Kicsit égett az arcom a szégyentől, ha a gondolatmenetem ebbe az irányba kalandozott és megállapodtam magamban, hogy semmiképpen sem szerethet, hiszen nem is ismer és azóta nem is találkoztunk. Csak bepörgött, mint minden hülye pasi.  
Akkor meg is esküdtem magamnak, hogy kicsit vissza veszek az ivási és bulizási szokásaimból. A viselkedésem amúgy is kezdett olyan irányba tartani, amit már én magam is nehezen toleráltam. A legrosszabb viszont az volt, hogy nem nagyon tudtam ez ellen tenni. Egyszerűen sodródtam az árral. Nem voltam túl népszerű diák, oda mentem ahol elfogadtak és szóba álltak velem, ha pedig elő került az alkohol, nem mondtam nemet. Az eddig elkövetett baklövéseim is emiatt adódtak, de úgy gondoltam igyekszem ezen változtatni. Aztán anya egy nap közölte, hogy egy kisebb műtéte lesz és az ivás, bulizás, torz jövőkép miatti aggodalmaim, terveim teljesen háttérbe szorultak. Szerencsére anya betegsége nem volt olyan komoly, pár napos kórházi bent létet igényelt csak, de nekem ez is rémisztő volt. Hiszen anya volt az egyetlen, akire támaszkodhattam a szüleim válása óta. Ő mindig velem volt, meghallgatott, ahogy én is ott voltam neki. Az alatt a néhány nap alatt, míg kórházban volt, rengeteget gondolkodtam és aggodalmaskodtam az állapota miatt. Majd amikor kiderült, hogy már haza is engedik, megkönnyebbültem és úgy döntöttem össze ütök neki egy meglepetés vacsorát. Tanácstalan képpel ballagtam a bevásárló központ irányába és agyamban ötletek kergették egymást mindenféle ételekről, amiket én biztos nem tudtam volna elkészíteni. Az idő is szorított, nem akartam üres asztallal haza várni anyát, de egyetlen használható ötletem sem volt, mihez kezdjek. Megálltam a Walmart fotocellás ajtaja előtt és a bevásárló kocsit ide-oda tologatva néztem az üveg ajtón keresztül ki és be hömpölygő vásárlókat.  
\- Szia. - hallottam ekkor a hátam mögül és meglepve fordultam a hang irányába.  
Az arcomba forróság szökött és lemerevedtem, amint megpillantottam Dylant magam előtt. Pont ez volt az a kínos "második találkozás" amit már átéltem egy párszor. Most, hogy józan voltam és nem hajnali öt óra volt, valamint hogy nem hallottam a magnóból felhangzó dalokat, valahogy ijesztően hatott rám a realitás és egyre csak az a kép ugrott be, ahogy az alig ismert sráchoz hajoltam és a számat máris rányomtam az övére.  
\- Szia. Te is vásárolni jössz ? - kérdeztem a nyilvánvaló ostobaságot, hiszen mi másért lehetne egy bolt ajtajában, minthogy vásároljon.  
Dylan félénken elmosolyodott és tekintete elidőzött a betonjárdán és a temérdek üresen álló bevásárló kocsin. Fura mód, nem feketét viselt, hanem egy világosabb színű pólót és farmert, csak a fején lévő fordított baseball sapka volt fekete.  
\- Olyasmi. - mondta halkan.  
\- Hát én is. És mondd Vodka, hogy állsz a főzéssel ? - érdeklődtem és belül már legszívesebben fejbe vágtam volna magamat, hogy ekkora idiótaságokkal jövök elő.  
\- Miért ? - kérdezett vissza Dylan értetlenül és zavartan.  
Felsóhajtottam és lassan megindultam a bevásárló kocsimmal be a Walmartba. Dylan egy másodpercig habozott, majd utánam eredt. Mosoly szaladt a számra, hogy kérés nélkül utánam jött.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy bajban vagyok. Anyukám pár napig kórházban volt. - feleltem.  
\- Oh, sajnálom. - ingatta a fejét együtt érzően Dylan.  
\- Csak egy kisebb műtét volt, már jobban van. A nagybátyám ma hozza haza a kórházból. Szeretném meglepni valami étel félével, de nem nagyon van ötletem mi az amivel nem sülök fel. - magyaráztam neki nagy hévvel, miközben égő arcomat jólesően hűsítette a mirelit osztályról áradó hideg.  
Dylan ügyetlenül jött mellettem, kitérve a polcoknál hezitáló emberek elől. Néha le-le maradt, de aztán mindig utol ért. Én pedig megtorpantam két polc között és kérdőn bámultam rá. Ő elkerülve a tekintetemet, szemeit a földre szegezte.  
\- Szóval egy ötlet jól jönne...- szólaltam meg némi hallgatást követően.  
\- Azt hiszem a tésztával lehetetlen mellé fogni. - jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan. Én pedig már elégedetten mosolyogtam. Hogy ez nekem nem jutott eszembe !  
\- Köszönöm, te egy zseni vagy ! - kiáltottam, mire Dylan csak egy szégyellős mosollyal válaszolt. Most már határozottabban indultam el a sorok között, ő pedig a maga tartózkodó módján, de segített össze szedni egy vacsora kellékeit.  
Kis idő múlva már kifelé tartottunk a bevásárló központból a vacsorára szánt étel hozzá valóival.  
\- Azt mondtad, hogy te is vásárolni jöttél. Miért nem vettél semmit ? - kérdeztem, mikor észbe kaptam, hogy csak az én számomra vásároltunk.  
Dylan vállat vont.  
\- Nem fontos, majd máskor vissza jövök. Igazság szerint, nem tudatosan terveztem hogy vásárolok, csak megláttalak a kocsiból, amint itt állsz...  
\- Tényleg ? - vágtam közbe mosolyogva és megálltam az autója előtt.  
Dylan bólogatott és én is úgy éreztem, hogy valóban volna miről beszélnünk.  
\- Figyelj, ami akkor a buli után történt...Szóval, eléggé sokat ittam és sajnálom ahogy viselkedtem. Olyan voltam, mint egy ócska ribanc.  
Dylan szeme elkerekedett.  
\- Ez nem igaz, ne mondj ilyet ! - vágott a szavamba, olyan hevesen hogy én is meglepődtem.  
\- Akármit is gondolsz rólam sajnálom, oké ? - sóhajtottam fel fájdalmasan. Valójában most kezdtem el szégyellni magam azért, amit másfél hete tettem.  
Dylan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nincs mitől tartanod a gondolataimat illetően. Az a hajnal úgy volt tökéletes. Én soha sem gondoltam volna, hogy hajlandó vagy szóba állni velem, sőt, még ennél is többre. Tudom, nem is hitted el, amit akkor mondtam. Pedig azt nem csak úgy hirtelen kitaláltam. És most is csak ezt tudom mondani. Szeretlek. Már egy jó ideje és eddig észrevétlenül. Mindig igyekeztem a közeledben lenni, úgy hogy ezt te ne vedd észre. Azért mert egy százalék esélyt sem adtam annak, hogy valaha felfigyelj rám...- mondta és a hangja megremegett.  
Nem nézett a rám, pedig szerettem volna olvasni a szemeiből. Olyan hihetetlen volt ez az egész ! Egy eddig szinte nem is ismert srác, most itt állt velem szemben és azt állította hogy szeret. És már régóta.  
\- És mit vársz tőlem ezek után ? - kérdeztem.  
\- Nem várok semmit. Csak akartam, hogy tudd. - felelte Dylan.  
Ez kicsit furán hangzott és számomra nem volt reális. A fiúkról mindenki tudja, hogy ebben az életkorban minden a szex körül forog és nehezen volt hihető, hogy valaki önzetlenül szerelmes valakibe, minden hátsó szándék nélkül. Hitetlenül mosolyogtam magam elé, viszont kezdtem azt hinni, hogy az a másfél héttel ezelőtti vasárnapi csók, nem is volt akkora nagy hiba.  
" Élvezném az életet, ha tudnám hogy ő szeret engem. "

gyönyörű: Álltam a tükör előtt és néztem a kissé sápadt képmásomat. Ma találkozni fogok Dylannel, mondogattam magamban és még most is nehezen hittem el ezt. Randizásban nem volt valami túl nagy gyakorlatom. Azt sem tudtam mit vegyek fel. Elegáns legyek e, vagy csak adjam magamat és hétköznapi viseletbe menjek. Anya igyekezett segíteni, pár ruháját kölcsön adta és kaptam néhány tippet smink terén. Az biztos hogy a segítsége ellenére nagyon össze zavarodtam és a végén smink nélküliségre, a kiengedett hajra, egy átlagos farmerre és pulóverre esett a választásom.  
A szobámban lévő fali óra hatot jelzett. A gyomrom össze ugrott. Ez volt az az időpont, amit Dylannel megbeszéltünk. Még egy pillantást vetettem a tükörben lévő önmagamra és bár nem tetszett a látvány, de nem volt több időm. Így kiléptem a szobámból és a kijárat fele igyekeztem.  
\- Azért remélem hamarosan bemutatod azt a fiút.- jegyezte meg anya a konyha ajtóban állva és kedvesen mosolyogva.  
\- Jaj anya...ne kombinálj ! Még nem tudom mi lesz ebből. - mondtam alig rá nézve, mert nem akartam hogy lássa, tiszta vörös lettem.  
\- Hát az biztos, hogy elég ideges vagy miatta. - csóválta a fejét anya.  
\- Ideges ? Dehogyis, csak késésben vagyok ! - vágtam rögtön a szavába, de rájöttem, hogy csak magamat mentegetem mindenre hivatkozva. A hangom elcsuklott, kivert a víz, a gyomrom pedig egyre jobban kezdett fájni.  
Anya sokat sejtetően mosolygott. Átlátott rajtam. Hiába, a világon ő ismert a leges-legjobban.  
\- Akkor nem tartalak fel, el ne késs, szia ! - mondta még és hagyta, hogy kisiessek az ajtón. Lépteimet meggyorsítva, szinte átfutottam az úton és a következő utca saroknál már fel is tűnt Dylan autója. Láttam, hogy az autóban ül és dohányzik, aztán ahogy észre vesz engem, gyorsan kipattan a járműből. A szívem ki akart ugrani a helyéről, de próbáltam nagy levegőket venni és a lazasággal párosuló érdektelenség álcáját magamra ölteni. Intettem neki, ő pedig bátortalanul vissza intett, majd tett felém néhány lépést.  
\- Szia. - köszönt nekem halkan.  
\- Hello. - mondtam neki én is.  
Örültem, hogy valami hetedik érzéktől vezérelve nem öltöztem nagyon ki, mivel rajta is a szokásos fekete szerelése volt. A sötét ruhák kissé éles kontrasztot adtak annak, amilyen sápadt. A kezében láthatóan reszketett a cigije, amit az autóhoz vissza fele menet, el is hajított. Kinyitotta nekem a kocsi ajtaját és megvárta míg beülök.  
\- Hova menjünk ? - kérdezte, amikor ő is beült mellém.  
\- Nekem mindegy. - vontam vállat.  
\- Együnk valamit ? Éhes vagy ? - érdeklődött, de nekem egy falat sem ment volna le a torkomon.  
\- Nem. - ráztam meg a fejemet.  
Gondterhelten felsóhajtott.  
\- Hát én sem.  
Aztán hallgattunk vagy fél percig, egymásra sandítva, miközben magunkban találgattuk mire gondol a másik.  
\- Induljunk el, aztán meglátjuk mi legyen. - mosolyodtam el bíztatóan.  
\- Oké. - bólogatott Dylan hálásan és beindította a motort.  
Végül, jobb ötlet híján a Stake House-ban kötöttünk ki, ami zsúfolásig tele volt. Láttunk pár idióta sportolót és szurkoló lányt a suliból. De szerencsére tőlük távol, az emeleten találtunk egy szabad asztalt. Kikértük az étlapot, de egyikünk sem evett. Ittunk néhány üdítőt és zavarodottan hallgattunk. A körülöttünk lévő zajokat, zenéket, a többi ember felhőtlen nevetését és eszme cseréjét. Józanul, valahogy nekem is nehezebben ment a beszélgetés. Ő pedig olyan pokolian félénk volt, amilyet még soha sem láttam. Szinte rám sem nézett egész este, csak készségesen kérdezgette, hogy iszom e még egy italt, nem éheztem e meg. Amikor már nem bírtam több gyümölcs levet inni, azt javasoltam, hogy menjünk, ő pedig bele egyezett. Rövidesen már a BMW-jében ültünk és a rádióból szóló rock zene mellett haladtunk kifelé Littleton belvárosából. Néztem az előttem elsuhanó tájakat és Dylan arcát visszatükröződve az ablaküvegen. Nagyon komoly volt és néha úgy éreztem, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de nem meri, persze lehet, csak a képzeletem játszott velem. Eszembe jutott, két lány a kreatív írás óráról. Lisa és Sascha. Egyszer pont hallottam, amint azt beszélték, hogy Sascha randizott Dylannel, de nem érezte vele jól magát és soha többet nem találkoztak. Érdekes, hogy pont most ugrott be ez az élmény és az is fura volt, hogy tisztán emlékeztem amint Dylanről beszélt. Talán az a lány azért érzett így, mert vele is ilyen tartózkodó volt ? Én mindezek ellenére, nem tartottam negatív tulajdonságnak, ha valaki félénk. Mint ahogy, ezt a találkozót sem fogtam fel egy ballépésnek. Csak fura volt, hogy alig beszéltünk és magamon is elcsodálkoztam, mert nekem is inkább jobb volt hallgatni az este folyamán.  
Mire elkalandozott gondolataim vissza hoztak a valóságba, már ránk sötétedett és egy kies területen voltunk. Dylan leállította az autót. A zene is megszűnt és olyan nyomasztó lett minden. Szinte hallottam a csendet.  
\- Ez volt életed legpocsékabb estéje, ugye ? - kérdezte kerülve a tekintetemet.  
\- Dehogyis. - ráztam meg a fejemet, de nem lett valami hihető, mert Dylan erre nem szólt semmit, hanem kiszállt rágyújtani. Én is követtem és a majdnem vaksötétben botorkálva mentem utána. Aztán a sötétet hirtelen felváltották a fények. Dylan egy fából eszkábált korlátnak dőlve állt meg és előttünk ott volt az egész város madártávlatból. Színes világosság és apró pontok motoszkáltak mindenütt. Még sosem jártam itt, de lenyűgöző volt.  
\- Ez gyönyörű...- suttogtam megilletődve. Valami keserűen szép érzés futott át rajtam, hogy ezt eddig még nem láttam. Egész életemben Littletonban éltem, ez a hely eddig mégsem jutott a tudomásomra, ám most ámulatba ejtett. Hasonlóan éreztem Dylannal kapcsolatban is. Végig itt volt a közelemben, mégsem figyeltem fel rá, most viszont kinyílt a szemem és Littleton fényei által megvilágítva észre vettem benne a nem mindennapit.  
\- Még soha sem láttam a várost ilyen fentről és ilyen messziről. Csodálatos ez a hely ! - jelentettem ki és kintebb hajoltam a korláton, hogy minél közelebb legyek a szédítő élményhez.  
\- Nem ! Te vagy csodálatos ! - vágott a szavamba Dylan, mire teljesen zavarba jöttem.  
\- Ugyan már...- tiltakoztam halkan és fogalmam sem volt mi szépet talált bennem, akkor és úgy általában. Hiszen csak egy átlagos lány voltam, egy a sokból.  
\- Nekem mindegy hol vagyok, csak veled legyek. Szeretlek. - mondta Dylan és a mosoly eltűnt az arcomról. Átéreztem a hangja komolyságát, feltétlen őszinteségét és nem volt kedvem mosolyogni. Szótlanul néztem a szőkés haját, amint kilátszott a sapkája alól. Az arcát, szemét, amint a színes, villogó fények meg-meg világítják. Úgy szerettem volna mondani valamit, de ostoba módon, nem jöttek szavak a számra. Éreztem, ahogy a fakorláton az ujjaink félelmetesen közel vannak egymáshoz, szinte össze érnek. Láttam, ahogy Dylan lopva nézi, én pedig nem húztam arrébb a kezemet. Átjárt a melegség és nem volt okom többé kételkedni a szavaiban.  
" A szerelem a legértékesebb dolog, amit ismerek. "

hit: Ültünk egy padon nem messze az iskolától. Gondtalannak látszó délután volt. Nem szóltunk semmit, csak ültünk és élveztük a napsütést. Dylan úgy fogta a kezemet, mintha sosem akarná elengedni. Aztán arra jött az a csaj. A suliból. Tudtam ki ő, látásból ismertem, de a nevére nem emlékeztem. Csak arra, hogy olyan szenteskedő fajta. Olyan, aki ontja magából az álszent szövegeket és mindenkit arra akar rávenni, hogy csatlakozzanak a hittan csoporthoz és aki nemet mond, az már rögtön kurva, mindenkivel ágyba bújik és a pokol tüzében fog majd elégni. Olyan lány, aki keresztet hord a nyakában és keresztény rockot hallgat, de a nyelve bizony éles mint a penge. Ő is tudta én ki vagyok és talán Dylant is látta már. Úgy mért végig minket, mint két csúszómászót, aztán gyorsan tovább sietett. Fejcsóválva néztem utána, utáltam az ilyeneket és az iskolában jó bőven volt belőlük.  
\- Te hiszel Istenben ? - kérdeztem váratlanul Dylant, aki meghökkent a kérdésemen.  
Sosem beszéltünk a vallásról, eddig nem volt téma köztünk. Én nem részesültem vallásos nevelésben, a szüleim nem voltak azok a templomba járó jó polgárok és engem sem érdekelt soha a dolog.  
\- Hát...Azt hiszem, inkább Isten nem hisz bennem. - felelt Dylan és cigarettát keresgélt a zsebeiben.  
\- Ezt nem értem. - mondtam, miközben figyeltem, ahogy türelmetlenül kutatja át hosszú fekete kabátja minden egyes zsebét, majd kissé dühösen és csalódottan állapítja meg magában, hogy nincs nála cigi.  
\- Vannak dolgok a világon, amiket sehogy sem tudok ésszel felérni tudod...Miért van az, hogy egyeseknek kurva nehéz minden, folyton a sötétben élnek és jobbára csak kudarcok jutnak nekik. Másoknak mindenük meg van. Jó sok pénz, menő ruhák, a diákok és a tanárok egyértelmű csodálata, sikerek.  
\- Most a sportolókról beszélünk ? - érdeklődtem.  
\- Például. És ezeknek az embereknek nem elég ami van. Mindig újabb és újabb megerősítést akarnak, arról hogy ők többet érnek másoknál. És hogy bárkivel bármit megtehetnek...  
Hát igen. Dylannak tökéletesen igaza volt. A középiskolánk képzeletbeli piramisának csúcsát a sportolók képezték. Akikre mindenki büszke volt és akik olykor következmények nélkül áthághattak bizonyos korlátokat. Tehettek megjegyzést a kevésbé népszerűbb tanulókra, sőt akár fizikailag is megalázhatták őket. Jól tudtam miről beszélt Dylan, ő nem egyszer volt céltáblája a kegyetlen tréfáknak. És párszor én is kerültem ilyen helyzetekbe, igaz én jobbára csak verbális "támadásokat" szenvedtem el, de emlékeztem hogy azok miatt is napokig rosszul éreztem magam. Ez a dolog szerintem azóta működött így, mióta a Columbine megnyitotta a kapuját, vagy mióta világ a világ. A tanárok, néha tudták ezeket, de szemet hunytak felette, vagy ha nem is, de az illetők kevésbé drasztikus büntetésre számíthattak mint az átlag diákok.  
\- Ha Isten igazán figyelné a magunk fajtákat is, akkor ez nem így működne. Ha segéd kezet nyújtana, akkor ezek az emberek nem tehetnék azt amit tesznek. Lenne következménye, méghozzá súlyos. Ez ami itt folyik nem fair. Azt mondják, hogy az iskola előkészít az életre, de milyen élet az, ahol ezt művelhetik egy másik emberrel ?!  
Dylan dühösen és tehetetlenül pillantott rám és az előbbi még felhőtlen kedvünkre a lehangoltság szürke köde ereszkedett.  
\- Akkor miben hiszel végül is ? - tettem fel egy újabb kérdést és éreztem, ahogy Dylan újból megragadja az egyik kezemet.  
\- Abban, hogy egyszer eljön valamiféle Isteni igazság szolgáltatás, hogy valaki tesz valamit és ránk virrad az ítélet napja. Igen, én ebben hiszek. - jelentette ki magabiztosan. Én pedig nem teljesen értettem, de a hideg kirázott a szavaitól és a pillantásától, ami mögött ott volt valami félelmetesen ismeretlen.  
" Tele vagyok szeretettel, de senki sem akarja ezt. "

bosszú: Valószínűleg soha életemben nem fogom elfelejteni azt a pár percet. Azt a délutánt. Azokat az arcokat, a hangokat és a nevetést. Pedig mi nem csináltunk semmit. Csak álltunk az üres folyosón és beszélgettünk. Régen elmúlt már három óra, a legtöbb tanuló haza ment. Mi is indulni készültünk, mikor az a pár sportoló feltűnt. Hárman voltak. Hirtelen bukkantak elő a félhomályból. Egy elém állt, kettő Dylant vette körbe. Éreztem, ahogy megdermed a levegő körülöttünk.  
\- Nahát, nahát, kiket látnak szemeim ?! - gúnyolódott egyik és végigmért.  
\- A buzi és a barátnője ! - vihogott a másik.  
\- Mit akartok fiúk ? - kérdezte Dylan, mintha nem tudta volna. Pedig tudta, nagyon is jól tudta, hiszen minden nap át kellett élnie ezt a nyílt zaklatást, amit én viszont még ennyire nem tapasztaltam és nem is tudtam hogy kezelni.  
\- Mi a faszt kerestek itt délután ? Egy kis tanítás utáni andalgás az iskola területén ?- szegezte nekem a kérdést az egyikük. Magas volt, fekete hajú és kisportolt. A fején ott virított a fehér hátra fordított baseball sapka. Undort láttam az arcán, ahogy rám tekintett.  
\- Miért nem takarodtatok még haza a többi nyomorékkal együtt ?! - röhögött a másik gúnyosan és mellém furakodva várta a válaszomat. Ő valamivel alacsonyabb és világosabb hajú volt, mint a barátja.  
\- Amúgy is, miért lógsz ezzel a köcsöggel ?! Mi vagy te, talán leszbikus ? - szólt közbe ismét az előző és nevetés követte a mondatát.  
\- Vagy csak simán bírod a buzikat ?! - egészítette ki a harmadik.  
\- Már indultunk, hagyjatok minket elmenni, oké ? - szólt oda nekik Dylan hallható félelemmel a hangjában.  
\- Neked nem osztottunk lapot te lúzer ! Most éppen a csajoddal dumálgatunk. Igaz; te buzi-barát ! - kiáltott rá az egyik sportoló.  
\- Miért nem hagytok minket békén ? - kérdeztem értetlenül és kétségbe esetten, majd ettem egy lépést oldalra, de ekkor az egyikük, a sötét hajú, nagy erővel becsapta előttem a szekrényem ajtaját. A hang élesen visszhangzott végig a folyosón és utána bántó csend támadt. A félelem szorította a gyomromat, a torkomat, és bár Dylan nem volt közvetlenül mellettem, mintha az ő szívének rémült dobbanásait is hallani véltem volna. Egyre csak az cikázott a gondolataimban, hogy lehetne elmenekülni ebből a helyzetből, valamint hogy miért csinálják ezt ?! Nem ártottunk nekik, rájuk sem néztünk, akkor miért kötnek belénk ? Mert érzik, hogy megtehetik ?!  
\- Itt maradsz ribanc ! És akkor beszélsz, ha kérdezünk ! - parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
\- Őt ne bántsátok, nem tehet semmiről...- hallottam Dylan hangját, aztán zajt, ahogy a mellette álló sportoló a szekrényekhez szorítja és nevetve sértegeti.  
\- Tudod...mi nem szeretjük a buzikat. És nem szeretjük azokat sem, akik a buzikkal haverkodnak ! Szóval ki vele, miért vagy egy ilyennel ?!  
A szavak a torkomra forrtak, pánik lett úrrá rajtam, és ez felbőszítette az előttem álló két srácot.  
\- Most beszélj te kurva ! Vagy akarod, hogy elintézzük a kis meleg haverodat ?! - kiáltott rám, nekem pedig a rémület könnyei csorogtak le az arcomon, amitől ők még jobban bepörögtek.  
\- Na, már sír is...szánalmas ! - jegyezték meg.  
\- Most nézd meg, a nőd totál kikészült és elsírta magát ! - röhögött a harmadik és ismét hallottam a szekrényajtó félelmetes zörgését, ahogy neki szorítja Dylant.  
Lehetetlen helyzet volt, nem láttam esélyt a menekülésre, a könnyeim csak folytak az arcomon és rázott a vissza fojtott zokogás. Úgy tűnt, mintha már órák óta ott állnék velük a folyosón a szekrények előtt, pedig alig pár perc volt az egész.  
Ekkor nyílt egy terem ajtaja és léptek hallatszottak valahonnan távolról. A három sportoló össze nézett.  
\- Jön valaki, húzzunk innen ! - mondta gyorsan a fekete hajú és rohanni kezdtek a folyosón.  
A harmadik a földre lökte Dylant.  
\- Még találkozunk, buzi ! - tette hozzá és a barátai után eredt.  
Fél perc múlva a folyosó ugyanolyan üres volt, mint mielőtt feltűntek volna. Megtöröltem a szemem és erőt vettem magamon, pedig legszívesebben csak sírtam volna egyfolytában. Hogyan történhetett ez meg ? Hogy lehetséges, hogy az iskola falain belül így él az erőszak ?!  
\- Jól vagy ? - léptem bizonytalanul Dylan mellé, aki idő közben már felállt és leporolta a ruháját.  
\- Persze és te ? - kérdezett vissza idegesen.  
\- Semmi bajom, csak megijedtem. - feleltem.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtalak megvédeni tőlük. Sajnálom, hogy meg kellett ismerned a Columbine igazi oldalát. - Dylan hangja remegett és kicsit ő maga is, mintha fázott volna, de tudtam hogy valójában az átélt események hagytak rajta nyomot. Ahogy rajtam is. Szédültem és hányingerem volt, a sokk pedig még mindig uralma alatt tartott.  
\- Miért csinálták ezt ? - kérdeztem, mikor már a parkolón haladtunk át. Valahogy, még mindig úgy éreztem, hogy lesnek ránk, és hogy a tortúrának még messze nincs vége.  
\- Mert mások vagyunk mint ők. Amióta az eszemet tudom, így éreztem és ezek a dolgok mindig hozzá járulnak ahhoz hogy belássam, nem sok keresnivalóm van ezen a világon mert nem tudok megfelelni. Mert csak arra vagyok hivatott, hogy az ilyen szemetek céltáblája legyek. - válaszolta Dylan és fájdalommal töltöttek el a szavai.  
\- Ne mondj ilyeneket ! Én azt hiszem, inkább az ilyeneknek nem kellene a földön élnie, szebb lenne az élet az biztos. - mondtam neki gyorsan.  
Dylan megállt a kocsija előtt, kinyitotta és beült. Mikor beszálltam mellé, fél percig csak néztük az autó szélvédőjét.  
\- Nem lehetnek mindig a sportolók a győztesek. - sóhajtottam egy nagyot.  
\- Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz mindig így. Nem lehet ! A Columbine középiskola teljes mértékben eltörölhető a föld színéről, a benne lévőkkel együtt. Valamikor, valakinek el kell hoznia az igazságot az igazságtalanságba. Ide az iskola falai közé és meg kell mutatni a sportolóknak az erőnek vélt gyengeségüket. - helyeselt Dylan és beindította a járművet.  
\- Gondolod, hogy majd egyszer eljön a változás ? - kérdeztem, bár kissé ijesztőnek hangzott, amit az előbb hallottam tőle.  
Dylan kihajtott a parkolóból.  
\- Szerintem közel a bosszú. - felelte.  
Aztán a saját fájdalmunkba burkolózva némán ültünk egész haza felé vezető úton.  
" A fájdalom végtelenné szorozódik. Sosem áll meg. Mégis itt vagyok. Még mindig egyedül. Még mindig fájdalomban. "

barátság: - Miért barátkozol vele ? - kérdeztem egyik délelőtt az iskolai dombon ülve Dylant. Ő pedig rögtön tudta hogy kire gondolok.  
\- Mert rajtam kívül nincs nagyon senkije, és azonkívül ugyanolyan mint én. - vágta rá.  
\- Hát azt kötve hiszem. - húztam el a számat és beugrott Eric képe. Nem nagyon ismertem, csak körülbelül annyira, mint Dylan többi haverját. De ő volt az, aki a legtávolabb állt tőlem. Volt benne valami, ami félelmet ébresztett bennem. Valami sötét és ördögi. Valami fölényes. És a legjobban az rémisztett meg, amilyen hatással Dylanra volt. Mert az tisztán látszott, hogy Dylan mindent elkövetett, hogy fenntartsa a barátságot Ericcel. Szinte istenítette a fiút, nagyon sokat beszélt róla nekem is. Elmondta vagy ötször a megismerkedésüket, hogy milyen volt együtt járni vele az előkészítőbe és beszélt arról is, amikor bajba keveredtek az autófeltörés miatt. Akkor rendőrségi ügy lett az egészből és az a kötelező agresszió kezelő, vagy milyen terápia. Úgy hittem, Eric nem az a srác, akivel feltétlenül lógnia kellene Dylannek. Mert nincs rá túl kedvező hatással. Dylan viszont remek dolognak tartotta a kettejük barátságát, naphosszat csak egymás házában voltak és játszották a lövöldözős video játékokat, meg nézték a Született Gyilkosokat. Mintha számukra romantikus, vagy misztikus, vagy tudom is én milyen lenne, hogy egy szerelmes pár halomra gyilkolászik embereket.  
\- Kicsit sokat vagytok együtt, nem gondolod ? - érdeklődtem, mire fura tekintettel mért végig.  
\- Te úgy gondolod ? - kérdezett vissza kissé sértődötten.  
\- Hát...igen...szinte folyamatosan vele vagy, a pizzériában, itt a suliban, aztán hétvégéken is. Ugyanúgy öltöztök és ugyanolyan zenéket hallgattok. Olyan mintha nem lennétek önálló emberek. - magyaráztam.  
\- Ezt nagyon rosszul hiszed. Nem is sejted mennyire önállóak és különfélék vagyunk, viszont kiegészítjük egymást egy csomó dologban. És miért baj az, hogy ha jól érezzük magunkat a másik társaságában ?! - vágott a szavamba halkan.  
\- Nem baj, csak annyi más mindenki van, akivel barátkozhatsz. - vontam vállat.  
\- Például ki ? - kérdezte Dylan és kicsit dühösnek látszott, amiért így vélekedtem Ericről.  
Én meg tanácstalan lettem, így Dylan saját magának válaszolt.  
\- Senki, senki sincs aki úgy megért, mint Eric. Ő az aki mindent tud rólam, ő az aki ugyanazon megy át mint én, minden egyes nap.  
Dylan szavai egyáltalán nem estek jól, úgy tűnt Eric még nálam is fontosabb volt számára. És ez eléggé bántott. Én is igyekeztem volna jobban a közelében lenni, bele látni a gondolataiba, de nem hagyta. Sokat mondta, hogy szeret, én mégis úgy éreztem, a kapcsolatunknak megvan a maga jól látható, érezhető korlátja, amin túl semmiképpen sem juthatok, akármit teszek. Ellentétben Ericcel.  
\- Talán ha kissé körbenéznél látnád, hogy én például nagyon is szeretnék többet tudni rólad és részt venni a mindennapjaidban. Te nem hagyod. És hát kösz, örülök hogy úgy véled, Ericen túl nincs is élet. - csóváltam a fejemet lemondóan.  
\- Ezt nem mondtam. Eric a barátom, felismerte mennyire magányos vagyok és elfogadott maga mellé. Ő a legjobb és talán az egyetlen igazi barátom. De kérlek, ne keverjük össze a barátságot azzal, amit irántad érzek. Tudod, hogy mennyire fontos vagy. Nélküled...nem is tudom mit csinálnék. Nagyon sokat jelent az, hogy létezel nekem. Szeretlek. - hallottam Dylan megbánó hangját és nagyjából tudtam milyen képet vág. Viszont a véleményem nem változott. És Dylan Erichez fűződő erős barátságát elég nagy kicseszésnek gondoltam. Nem először és nem is utoljára.  
" A létezés egy nagy előszoba , az élet egy a szobák közül, a halál keresztül halad az ajtókon és kíváncsiságot érez, hogy végig menjen a folyosókon, keresztül az ajtókon, benyisson a szobákba, ebben a véget nem érő előszobában. "


	2. Chapter II.

"Lehetünk bárányok egész életünkre, lehetünk oroszlánok egy napra. Ez a holnap kérdése, ez a ma válasza."

kisgyerek: - Ő kicsoda ? - kérdezte csodálkozva Dylan, mikor belépett a nappaliba és ott talált engem egy két éves kisfiúval.  
\- Jesse, a féltestvérem. - válaszoltam neki könnyedén, miközben egy nagyobb doboz építőkockát tettem a totyogó elé.  
\- A féltestvéred ?  
\- Igen, apa második házasságából. Apának erre volt dolga és rám bízta, itt tölti a délutánt. - vágtam a szavába.  
\- Azt mondtad, hogy haragszol apádra. - jegyezte meg halkan Dylan.  
\- Ez így van, haragszom rá, amiért lelépett egy másik nővel és itt hagyott engem, meg anyát. És apa új feleségét is utálom, ő szintúgy utál engem. De mikor Jesse-re nézek, minden rossz kimegy a fejemből. Elfelejtek minden gyűlöletet. Jesse imádni való...- sóhajtottam szentimentálisan és elnéztem a földön játszadozó kicsit. Nem nagyon beszéltem még Dylannak apa új kapcsolatáról és arról hogy alig vette el azt a nőt, máris jött a gyerek. Jesse-t először négy hónapos kora táján láttam és hiába programoztam be magam előtte, hogy ne legyen rám érzelmileg hatással, persze nem sikerült. Így azóta, pár havonta meglátogattam, vagy apa hozta el ide és úgy éreztem szükségem is van erre.  
\- Mindig is akartam egy testvért, igaz nem olyan módon, hogy apa mással áll össze. - tettem még hozzá.  
\- Én nem jövök ki valami jól a bátyámmal, tudod ő olyan...szóval más mint én. Mindenben. Sokat vitázunk, nagyon ért a másik megalázásához. - mesélte Dylan és elnézte a kicsit, amint akkurátusan pakolta egyik kockát a másikra és ezt mindenféle hangokkal kommentálta.  
\- Sajnálom...- mondtam végül.  
\- Mindegy, nem érdekel. - jelentette ki dacosan Dylan, de én láttam rajta, hogy ez nem igaz. Szerintem érdekelte és bántotta a dolog, de nem akartam a témát feszegetni. Közben Jesse tekintélyes tornyot épített a kockákból.  
Elmosolyodtam és Dylanra pillantottam, láthatóan nem zavarta a pici jelenléte.  
\- Te akarsz majd gyereket ? - kérdeztem hirtelen és láttam hogy Dylan nem számított egy ilyen kérdésre. Zavarba is jött.  
\- Nem is tudom, ezen nem gondolkodtam...- vonogatta a vállát tanácstalanul.  
\- Én mindenképpen szeretnék. Legalább kettőt, mert egykének lenni szívás. - mondtam határozottan és lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy fehér kis ház takaros gyeppel, vidáman hancúrozó gyerekek, kutya, macska, amerikai álom.  
Jesse ekkor kihúzta a kockákból álló torony legalsó elemét és a játékok hangos csattanással értek földet, a kisfiú elégedetten felkacagott és én is mosolyogni kezdtem.  
\- A gyerekek felfordítják az életet. - állapította meg Dylan.  
" Ahogy most nézem a szerelmet, úgy érzem, nem találom meg azt soha. De valami azt súgja egy nap, valahol én is meg fogom találni. Ahogy a szerelmem is rám talál. Ő úgy érez majd, ahogy én érzek most. És elválaszthatatlanok leszünk Ő és Én. "

vér: - Veled meg mi történt ? - kérdeztem döbbenten, amikor ajtót nyitottam és észrevettem, hogy Dylan megsérült. Igyekezett elrejteni, de nem sikerült neki és simán kiszúrtam, hogy vérzik az egyik keze.  
Zavartan zsebre vágta a kezét.  
\- Semmi. - felelte.  
Kitártam előtte az ajtót.  
\- Aha, azt látom. Gyere be, anya késő estig dolgozik. - sóhajtottam és megvártam amíg besiet, majd becsuktam mögötte az ajtót.  
Rövidesen a fürdőszobában álltunk és figyeltük a csapban újra és újra feltűnő hol élénk, hol sötét vörös vért.  
\- Majdnem fekete a színe...- jegyezte meg Dylan.  
\- Morbid vagy, ez a seb pedig elég durva. - morogtam, mert mindig elfogott a szédülés a vér láttán.  
\- Ez semmiség. - Dylan arrébb akarta húzni a kezét, de én határozottan megfogtam és minden viszolygásomat legyűrve vizsgálgattam a sérülést.  
\- Mi okozta ? - érdeklődtem.  
\- Üveg. - felelte Dylan szűkszavúan.  
\- Milyen üveg ? - kérdeztem vissza.  
A sérülés elég mélynek látszott és már jó ideje vérezhetett, mert beszínezte Dylan pulóvere ujját.  
\- Csak egy üveg, amit utánunk hajítottak az iskolában. - válaszolta és arca pirosassága elárulta, hogy nem nagyon akarna beszélni az esetről. Én viszont annál inkább.  
\- De hát miért és kik ? - kérdeztem elhűlve.  
Dylan arcára fura kifejezés költözött.  
\- Te is tudod...mindig ez történik. Csak sétáltunk az iskolában Eric meg én. Beszélgettünk, ahogy mindig. Aztán pár sportoló, ahogy szokás elkezdett kötekedni. Mindenfélét utánunk kiabáltak, amire nem reagáltunk. Aztán ételdarabokkal dobálóztak, végül pedig egy üveg csattant nem messze a fejemtől. Összeszedtem a szilánkokat és az egyik darab megvágott. Ennyi.  
Hirtelen nem jutottam szóhoz. Hogy döbbenetemet leplezzem, sebtapasz után kezdtem keresgélni.  
\- Ez hihetetlen, a tanárok gondolom sehol. Ezek a seggfejek sosem tudnak nyugodtan maradni... - megdöbbenésemet felváltotta a tehetetlen harag, amitől forró lett az arcom és könnyes a szemem. Még mindig emlékeztem, arra a félelmetes délutánra, mikor közre fogtak, gúnyosan az arcomba nevettek és sértegettek. És néha azóta is mondtak rám ezt-azt.  
Végre megtaláltam az egyik fiók mélyén a sebtapaszt, gyorsan felkaptam és Dylan felé fordultam.  
\- Mi lett volna, ha az az üveg komolyan eltalál ?! - csóváltam a fejem, miközben óvatosan letörölgettem a sérült területről folyamatosan szivárgó vért, majd tapaszt raktam Dylan kezére.  
\- Akkor az üveg darabokkal együtt az én agyam is száz fele repül. - mondta Dylan halkan.  
Kikerekedett szemekkel néztem rá, de nem viccnek szánta. Elkeseredéssel vegyes mélységes bánat volt az arcán és a hangjában is.  
\- Rohadékok. - suttogtam.  
\- Lehet hogy nem is lett volna baj, hogy ha úgy alakul...Eléggé bele fáradtam abba, amit örökösen velem csinálnak. - jegyezte még meg.  
\- Megint butaságokat beszélsz. - próbáltam lelket önteni belé, de nem igazán sikerült.  
Érthetően nem volt fényes a hangulata egy ilyen incidens után, én meg nem nagyon tudtam, mivel lehetne kicsit jobb kedvre deríteni. Ültünk vagy húsz percet a kanapén, bámulva valami ostoba rajzfilmet, közben egyikünk sem szólalt meg, csak magunk elé meredtünk. Aztán Dylan úgy döntött, hogy elmegy.  
\- Miért rohansz el úgy ? - kérdeztem, amikor már ismét a bejárati ajtó előtt szobroztunk.  
\- Megígértem Ericnek, hogy beugrok hozzá. - válaszolta és vizsgálgatta a bekötött kezét.  
\- Tudsz így vezetni ? - pillantottam a kocsija irányába.  
\- Persze, nem lesz gond. - bólintott.  
Zavartan néztünk egymásra egy kis ideig.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél. - törte meg végül a némaságot Dylan.  
\- Ez csak egy sebtapasz volt. Bár tudnék mást is tenni. - szabadkoztam, mire végre láttam egy halvány mosolyt az arcán.  
\- Hidd el eleget tettél. Egyáltalán az, hogy vagy, éppen elég ok, hogy hálás legyek. - mondta és elindult az autója felé.  
Becsuktam az ajtót, miután a fekete BMW elhúzott a ház előtt és arra gondoltam, hogy egyáltalán nem akarom hogy hálás legyen. Csak azt, hogy boldog.  
" A létezés a tiszta pokol és a tiszta mennyország egyszerre. "

harag: Először fogalmam sem volt, mi ütött Dylanbe, azon a pénteki estén. Pocsék hangulatban volt, mikor találkoztunk. Csak káromkodott és folyamatosan dohányzott. És ezt nem tudtam mire vélni. Valamelyest már hozzá szoktam, hogy Dylan átlagoshoz képest többet volt levert, szomorú, vagy dühös. Amit meg is tudtam érteni, elég sok baromság érte az iskolában. Sokat bántották, hol ilyen, hol olyan formában. És amióta én is részese voltam egy ilyen afférnak, sokkal jobban át tudtam érezni mi játszódhat le benne, egy-egy ilyen alkalom után. Rájöttem, hogy az én buzgóságom a kedvének javítása érdekében valószínűleg idegesíti, még ha nem is mondja, így mostanában igyekeztem vissza fogni magam és inkább nem beszélni semmiről, csak ott lenni mellette hallgatagon, várva hogy majd megszólal.  
Így tettem most is. Ültünk a hűvös és koromsötét parkban, a padok támláján és bámultunk a feketeségbe, míg Dylan kocsijából szólt a Nine inch nails, különösen nyomasztó hangulatot adva az amúgy is lehangoló estének.  
\- Kirúgtak a pizzériából. - jelentette egyszer csak be Dylan, vagy három cigi után.  
\- Tessék ? - kérdeztem vissza, mint aki nem hallotta jól.  
A pizzéria fontos volt Dylannek. Azt hiszem, szeretett ott dolgozni. Főleg mert ott volt Eric, aki az évek alatt valami műszakvezetővé nőtte ki magát.  
\- Kirúgtak. - ismételte meg halkan Dylan és elcsuklott a hangja.  
\- Mi történt ? - érdeklődtem hitetlenkedve.  
\- A pizzéria vezetőjével már régóta voltak konfliktusaim. Nehezen toleráltuk egymást, pár napja is össze szólalkoztunk. Méghozzá elég csúnyán. Mondtam neki olyanokat, amiket talán nem kellett volna. - mesélte Dylan és itt elhallgatott. De én szerettem volna ha tovább mondja.  
\- Egészen pontosan mit mondtál ?  
\- Hogy megölöm, hogy szétlövöm a kibaszott fejét a konyha kellős közepén ! - felelte Dylan és dacosan elfordította a fejét.  
A döbbenet villámként cikázott végig rajtam.  
\- Te jó ég...- csak ennyit tudtam reagálni és nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennél durvább dolgok is kiderülnek a következő másodpercekben.  
\- Aztán ma bevittem egy molotov koktélt a pizzériába. - tette még hozzá és láthatta, ahogy az összes vér kimegy az arcomból.  
\- Egy micsodát ? Honnan van neked ilyen ? És minek vitted be ? - zúdítottam rá kérdéseimet és indulatomban leugrottam a pad támlájáról, majdnem térdre esve a fűben. Dylan szomorúan nézte a felháborodásomat.  
\- Ericnek akartam megmutatni eredetileg, de a főnök meglátta és azonnal elküldött. Eric meg azt mondta, hogy idióta vagyok. Én nem akartam ezt, én csak...  
Életemben először értettem egyet Ericcel valamilyen szinten.  
\- Mégis honnan vettél molotov koktélt ? - kérdeztem miután kicsit lenyugodtam. De még mindig ott toporogtam a pad előtt, hallgatva a háttérből szűrődő egyre idegesítőbb zenét.  
Dylan nem válaszolt, újabb cigit keresett és az öngyújtóját. Láthatóan nem akart erre a kérdésre felelni. Nekem meg ötletem sem volt honnan tett rá szert. Mesélte, hogy érdeklik a haditechnikai eszközök, fegyverek, robbanó szerkezetek, de álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy érdeklődése túl megy egy határon és be is szerez ilyesmiket. Talán a netről jutott hozzá, vagy valamelyik haverja adta neki ? Esetleg Ericcel közösen készítették ?  
\- És most hol van az az izé ? - tettem fel egy újabb kérdést, amire csak mertem remélni, hogy olyan feleletet kapok, ami nem borít ki.  
Dylan zavartan felsóhajtott és ügyetlenül forgatta a kezében az öngyújtóját, anélkül hogy meggyújtotta volna a cigarettáját.  
\- Haza akartam vinni, de túl feltűnő lett volna ha korábban érkezem mint este 11. Nem akarom, hogy a szüleim rájöjjenek a kirúgásra, Eric azt mondta beszél a főnökkel és talán vissza vesznek. Szóval az autóban van...- vallotta be és lehajtotta a fejét. Sötétszőke tincsei az arcába hullottak. Idegesen játszott az öngyújtóval és a döbbent csendben csak a szapora lélegzet vételeit hallottam.  
\- Hát ez...Ez mára kicsit sok. Úgyhogy nekem itt van elegem és azt hiszem haza megyek. Méghozzá gyalog. - mondtam halkan és nem várva Dylan reakciójára sietősen elindultam a sötét és kihalt park kavicsos sétányán. Nem hittem el, hogy nem szólt és egy ilyennel az autójában furikázott engem. Rémisztő volt a tudat.  
\- Várj ! - kiáltotta utánam Dylan és hallottam, ahogy felém jön. Pár méter után be is ért.  
\- Sajnálom. - mondta, amikor megállt mellettem. Nem nézett a szemembe, a földet bámulta mérhetetlen szomorúsággal.  
\- Nem tudom mi van veled, kezdek aggódni...- suttogtam a fejemet csóválva.  
De olyan volt, mintha csak a sötét éjnek magyaráznék, Dylan kibújt mindenféle ezzel kapcsolatos magyarázat elől.  
\- Szeretlek. Nagyon szeretlek és veled akarok lenni. - mondta még halkabban, mint ahogy én beszéltem hozzá. Kezei elindultak az én kezeim felé, majd félúton inkább zsebre dugta őket.  
\- Akkor talán ne hagyj életveszélyes dolgokat a kocsidban ! - vágtam vissza és újra elindultam a park kijárata felé.  
\- Ennyire haragszol ? - kérdezte Dylan és hangja elkeseredetten csengett a fák között.  
Megálltam és vissza fordultam. Ott állt az egyik gyéren világító utcai lámpa alatt és olyan üres volt a tekintete. Olyan sápadtan reményvesztett. A szél befújt a fekete kabátja alá és meglibbentette a haját is, de ő nem mozdult, csak a szemével követett engem. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt sír.  
Össze szorult a szívem.  
\- Nem Dylan. Én nem haragszom. Te haragszol, de pokolian. Gyűlölsz, úgy hogy szinte éget. Olyan dolgokat teszel és mondasz ami megijeszt. Az ilyen irányú érzéseid annyira sötétek, hogy félek tőlük. - válaszoltam és láttam, ahogy Dylan arca fájdalmasan össze rezzen.  
\- Igen...néha én is félek...- sóhajtott fel, cseppet sem könnyebbé téve a helyzetet.  
\- Na jó, higgadj le, később beszélünk. - búcsúztam.  
\- Jó éjszakát ! - mondta erre ő és hagyta, hogy feldúltan elsiessek.  
" Tudom, hogy én más vagyok, de félek ezt elmondani a társadalomnak. "

szex: Halkan felnevettem és hagytam, hogy Dylan lassan közelebb hajolva próbáljon megcsókolni. Hagytam, hogy kezdeményezzen. Hogy a száját félénken az enyémre nyomja, aztán bizonytalanul átkaroljon. Ott ültünk az autójában, a cseppet sem kényelmes első üléseken, miközben szólt a zene a magnóból. A nap pedig hol bevilágította az egész járművet, hol pedig elbújt és sötétebb lett körülöttünk. Tetszett, ahogy és amit csinált. Hogy gyengéden megsimogatta a vállamat, aztán a nyakamat és bele túrt a hajamba. Ahogy a nyelve az enyémhez ért. Csók terén még mindig teljesen rutintalan volt, de akkor is jól esett a köztünk lévő fizikai kontaktus. A kezeim a pulóvere alatt voltak és igyekeztem a ruhái alá férkőzni. A tenyerem elég hideg volt, így érthetően össze rezzent és kilelte a hideg, amikor ujjaimat végig húztam a meztelen bőrén. Jó volt hallani, ahogy szaporábban lélegzik és jó volt érezni, ahogy felgyorsul a szívverése, amikor hozzá érek. Jó, volt ezt kihozni egy másik emberből. Hirtelen mozdulattal átültem az ölébe, amitől teljesen zavarba jött és eddig lecsukott szemei felnyíltak, ajka elvált az enyémtől. Már csak a kezei voltak a hátamon, ő pedig kérdőn nézett rám a levegőt kapkodva.  
\- Jól vagy ? - vigyorodtam el, ahogy megéreztem a kőkemény izgalmát.  
\- Úgy érzem magam, mint aki lázas...- sóhajtotta és hátra dőlt az ülésben, karjai pedig lekerültek rólam. Tényleg mindene tűzforró volt, ugyanakkor reszketett is. Én már tudtam mi ez, de neki még ismeretlen volt.  
\- Azt hiszem, bepörögtem és te is kanos vagy...- hajoltam hozzá és elsimítottam a haját az arcából.  
Egy kicsit elmosolyodott.  
\- Ne mondd így kérlek. Egy ilyen szép lánytól ez olyan furán hangzik... - mondta ahogy rám nézett. Jó volt hallani, hogy szépnek talál.  
\- Jó, ne haragudj...- vontam vállat és abban a pillanatban tökéletes volt minden, mélyen nézett a szemembe, ahogy én is az övébe. Szinte elvesztem a kékségében és a külvilág egy kis időre eltűnt. Csak a szívem dobbanását hallottam, és a kérdéseket a fejemben, hogy én mit is érzek valójában. De minden más zaj mintha nem létezett volna. És a tekintete szinte perzselt.  
\- Szeretlek. - szólalt meg Dylan, amitől vissza zökkentem a valóságba, ami most viszont egyáltalán nem volt rossz. Sőt...  
\- Akkor érints meg. - kértem és megragadtam az egyik csuklóját. Éreztem az őrülten gyors pulzusát és láttam, hogy nagyon tanácstalan.  
\- Azt akarom, hogy vedd le a ruháimat. - tettem még hozzá és hogy a mozdulatokat meggyorsítsam, magam kezdtem el gombolni az ingemet.  
Dylan elfehéredett és a szája nyitva maradt.  
\- Hogy itt csináljuk ?! - dadogta.  
\- Hol kellene ? - nevettem el magam.  
A kocsi egy félre eső helyen állt, kizárt volt, hogy bárki is meglásson minket, én ilyen tekintetből nem aggódtam. Illetve nem foglalkoztam ezzel. Szinte most értünk egymáshoz először az első csókunk óta, többet akartam, nem beszélgetni, cselekedni. Őt akartam érezni, a csókjait, hallani a nyögéseit, látni a testét. Nőnek érezni magam.  
\- Ágyban...Nem szeretném, hogy itt történjen meg. Először ágyban kellene...Gondolom...- vélte Dylan.  
\- Először ? - csúszott ki a számon, amit rögtön meg is bántam.  
Dylan kisfiúsan zavarodott mosolya eltűnt hirtelen.  
\- Te már nem vagy...  
Az izgalom egy másodperc alatt tova szállt és helyét átvette a realitás. A maga hidegségével és könyörtelenségével. Amilyen gyorsan Dylan ölében termettem, úgy ültem vissza a másik ülésbe és keserűen vállat vontam, miközben vissza gomboltam a felsőmet.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam.  
Dylan csak ült ott egy fél percig maga elé meredve.  
\- Csak csodálkozom, azt hittem még te sem voltál senkivel sem...  
Felsóhajtottam és gondolataim vissza pörögtek arra a nyárra. Arra a hatalmas hibára, amit még jó pár követett. Hiába, azt hiszem, sosem volt túl jó az emberismeretem és olyanokban bíztam, akikben nem kellett volna. És sajnos nem tudtam ezeket kiradírozni csak úgy az életemből, velem voltak akár akartam, akár nem. Megesküdtem magamnak, hogy senkinek sem beszélek erről, mert fájdalmas, de tudtam hogy Dylan válaszokat vár, és talán úgy éreztem hogy jobban leszek utána. Így bele kezdtem.  
\- A nagyszüleimnél töltöttem pár hetet Lakewoodban. Meleg volt és untam magam. Aztán ott volt az a srác. A szemközti házban lévők távoli rokona Denverből. Kint szerelte a kocsiját, én meg ültem a ház előtt. Beszédbe elegyedtünk. Ő tizenkilenc volt és egyetemre járt. Gazdag szülők egy szem gyermeke, bármit megvehetett, számára a nyár is a végtelen szórakozásról szólt a vidéki rokonoknál. Egy óráig beszélgettünk és meg nevettetett, szépeket mondott amitől zavarba jöttem. Másnap is beszélgettünk, és utána való nap is. Egy álló héten át minden nap órákon keresztül. Jó volt vele, sosem éreztem ilyet azelőtt. Aztán eljött a péntek és ő azt mondta, bulit rendez és hogy menjek át. Tizenöt voltam, naiv és hatalmas megtiszteltetésnek vettem, hogy egy egyetemista fiú velem akar bulizni. Elkértem magam a nagyszüleimtől, felvettem a legjobb ruhámat és átmentem hozzá. Táncoltunk és ittunk. Én sokat, a buli végére alig álltam a lábamon, hülyeségeket beszéltem, minden össze folyt a szemem előtt. Vissza akartam menni a nagyszüleimhez, de a srác azt mondta inkább pihenjek le náluk. Aztán már csak homályos emlékképekre emlékszem. A földszintről hangosan szóló zenére és ahogy egy sötét szobában letepert, ahogy türelmetlenül leszedte a fehérneműmet, ahogy durván harapdált. Én nem akartam ezt, de nem engedett el. Túl erős volt, én meg túl részeg. Szóval megtörtént és fájt. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint képzeltem. Mikor végzett, lihegve lemászott rólam és csak annyit mondott, hogy gyorsan öltözzek fel, nehogy össze vérezzem a szülei ágyát. Vissza támolyogtam a nagyszüleim házába és egész éjjel csak zokogtam. Úgy éreztem magam mint egy ribanc. A srác másnap fura mód vissza utazott Denverbe, én pedig felhívtam anyámat, aki harmadnap eljött értem. Hát ennyi...Eltoltam, hülyeséget csináltam, főleg hogy azóta voltak még páran, akik úgyszintén kihasználtak, mert hagytam magam. Oké tudom...nagyon szánalmas vagyok...  
Újabb gondterhelt sóhaj hagyta el a számat, nem néztem Dylanre, csak bámultam ki a BMW ablakán a távoli autóútra. Aztán éreztem, ahogy megragadta a kezemet.  
\- Nem vagy szánalmas ! Soha ne mondd magadra, hogy szánalmas vagy ! - mondta határozottan és erősen megszorította a kezemet.  
Hálásan pillantottam rá.  
\- Köszönöm...  
Dylan elengedte a kezemet, rágyújtott egy cigire és állított valamit a magnón.  
\- Az a fiú egy seggfej volt, aki nem érdemelt meg téged. És a többiek sem, mert fájdalmat okoztak.  
\- Igen, valahogy én is így vélem. - helyeseltem keserűen.  
Aztán újra csak hallgattunk egy darabig, majd Dylan szólalt meg.  
\- Én nem tudom milyen a szex, mert még nem csináltam. De soha nem tennék ilyet. Főleg nem veled. Nem lennék durva és így nem bántanálak. Sokat ölelkeznénk, végig simogatnám és végig csókolnám a tested minden egyes pontját. Először persze biztosan kínosan ügyetlen lennék, de minden alkalommal igyekeznék egyre jobban csinálni. És érted csinálnám, hogy neked jó legyen. Nekem csak az számítana...  
\- Jó ég...- motyogtam és mindenem bizseregni kezdett, a torkom pedig kiszáradt Dylan mondataitól. Hihetetlen volt, ahogy megfogalmazta az érzéseit. Ezzel felforrósítva engem belülről. Az őszintesége izgatóan hatott rám. Igazából nem bántam volna, ha a gondolatait tettekre váltja, de tudtam hogy nem valami rámenős és hagynom is kellett hogy leülepedjenek benne az elmúlt percek történései.  
\- Hihetetlen hogy a szexről beszélgetünk. - vettem egy mély levegőt, hogy vissza nyerjem az önuralmamat és megfékezzem a száguldó fantáziámat.  
Azon a különös, megmagyarázhatatlan délutánon nagyon akartam őt.  
"A szeretet mindig itt lesz. Istenem ! Szeretem őt. Annyira jó szeretni..."

rémálom: Bár váratlanul ért, de nem hezitáltam, igent mondtam mikor Dylan meghívott magukhoz egy átlagosnak látszó szombati estén. A csodálatos szépségű Deer Creek Canyonban laktak, fenyőerdőkkel és hegyekkel körbe véve, távol a városi zajtól és forgatagtól. A házuk lenyűgöző volt és hatalmas, talán sosem jártam még ilyen nagy házban. Dylan apja Tom üzletvezető volt, az anyja Susan pedig foglalkoztatási tanácsadó, de most egyikük sem volt otthon, ahogy Dylan testvére sem.  
Miután Dylan nagy vonalakban megmutatta a házukat és találkoztam a macskáival, kicsit italoztunk a teraszon, majd felmentünk a szobájába.  
\- És most mit csináljunk ? - kérdezte Dylan kissé tanácstalanul, amint benyitottunk az ajtón. Megálltam az egyik falnál lévő videokazettás polcnál. Szemeim végig siklottak kedvenc filmjein, Született Gyilkosok, Egy kosaras naplója, Holló, majd vigyorogva húztam elő egy szex video kazettát.  
\- Esetleg nézhetünk egy ilyet ?! - lobogtattam meg előtte, mire ő fülig elvörösödve pattant fel az ágyról és rakta el az ominózus kazettát.  
\- Én nem szoktam ilyet nézni...- dadogta.  
\- Jaj, nem kell ez a szöveg ! Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy minden tizenhét éves fiú néz pornót, nem nagy ügy ! - legyintettem, de ő komoly maradt.  
\- Mióta téged ismerlek nem érdekel, nem nézem...- jelentette ki és vissza ült az ágyra. Én pedig továbbra is ott álltam a filmek előtt. Magam sem tudtam, mihez kezdjünk, viszont éreztem Dylan tekintetét élesen a hátamban és ez kellemes érzésekkel töltött el.  
\- Miért vagy velem ? - kérdezte ekkor hirtelen.  
\- Tessék ? - fordultam meg értetlenül.  
\- Miért vagy velem ? Nem is értem...- ismételte meg az előbbi kérdését széttárva a karjait.  
Kínos kérdés volt, zavaromban felnevettem.  
\- Én pedig ezt a kérdést nem értem. - ezzel oda sétáltam az ágyhoz és leültem mellé.  
\- Úgy értem...Nézz rám ! Egy bűnöző vagyok...Feltörtünk egy kocsit Ericcel. Meg azok a hírhedt iskolai ügyek. Miért vagy velem, mikor tőlem mindenki undorodik ?!  
A kérdése zavarttá tett, de ő is zavart volt.  
\- Miért agyalsz ilyesmiken ? - kérdeztem vissza, mert nem tudtam rá felelni. Nem gondolkodtam el ezen komolyabban. Mindenesetre én soha sem tartottam magam különbnek, felsőbb rendűnek és szívesen töltöttem vele az időmet, minden egyéb filozofálgatás helyett.  
\- Csak érdekel, miért pazarolod az életed egy ilyen vesztesre. - vont vállat Dylan.  
\- Nem vagy vesztes Dylan ! - vágtam a szavába, mire hitetlen mosoly ült ki az arcára.  
\- Pár éve még biztos nem így gondoltad volna. Már akkor figyeltelek, mikor az első évemet töltöttem a Columbine-ban...- mondta.  
\- Csakugyan ? - csodálkoztam el, mert nem hittem hogy ilyen régre visszanyúlik a vonzalma irántam.  
\- Akkor még teljesen rövid volt a hajam és ha lehet még jelentéktelenebb, számkivetettebb voltam, mint most. Egyedül Eric, Brook, Nate és Zach haverkodott velem. A lányok utáltak és elkerültek. Emlékszem, álltam a szekrényemnél egyik óra után és ott jöttél el mellettem. Mosolyogtál és intettél, én meg vissza intettem. Aztán rájöttem, hogy az az integetés, meg mosoly nem nekem szólt, hanem annak a srácnak, akivel akkoriban voltál...- mesélte Dylan és szomorú árnyak suhantak át a vonásain.  
Gyorsan vissza idéztem a gólya évemet és már akkor sok butaságot elkövettem, volt pár viharosan rövid kapcsolatom.  
\- Ja, igen...Az Matt volt, egy seggfej, amolyan sportoló féle, vagyis inkább csak az akart lenni mindenáron, de nem vették be semmilyen csapatba. Ennek ellenére elég bunkó volt és tőlem is csak a szexet akarta. De mivel nem engedtem neki, pár hét után szakítottunk is. Aztán átment valami sport iskolába, azóta sem láttam...- motyogtam gondolataimba mélyedve.  
\- Akkor eléggé össze törted a szívemet, lezsibbadtam a fájdalomtól, amikor rájöttem, hogy azt sem tudod, hogy a világon vagyok. És ez még sokáig így is maradt. - tette hozzá Dylan.  
\- Az akkor volt, és biztos akkor sem gondoltalak volna vesztesnek. Sosem volt szokásom piszkálni másokat. A múlt meg amúgy is múlt és most már tudom, hogy létezel és hidd el, jól érzem magam ettől. - bizonygattam és aznap este először láttam egy igazabb mosolyt Dylan arcán.  
\- Akkor jó. Mert veled én is boldog vagyok ! - vallotta be ragyogó arccal.  
\- Tehát minden rendben nem ? - pillantottam rá és bizonytalanul bólogatott.  
\- Csak olyan hihetetlen ez az egész. Hogy itt vagy nekem ! Sokszor úgy érzem, ez csak egy csodálatos hallucináció, ami bármikor véget érhet. Néha félek elaludni, mert rettegek hogy arra ébredek, te már nem vagy velem többet. Szeretlek és ez a leggyönyörűbb de legfélelmetesebb dolog számomra. - magyarázta szomorúan.  
\- Emiatt ne aggódj és ne kételkedj ! - vágtam a szavába, hogy gyorsan megnyugtassam, mert az előbbi jó kedve, vészesen kezdett depressziósba átmenni. Nem akartam őt bánatosnak látni. Éppen eleget szomorkodott az életében lévő baromságok miatt, nem szerettem volna, ha a saját magának bemagyarázott dolgok miatt búslakodna.  
Az este folyamán meg néztünk pár filmet, amik többnyire Dylan nagy kedvencei voltak és megmutatta a legújabb video játékát a Doom-ot, amihez én nem nagyon konyítottam. Végül pár cél nélküli csók, némi beszélgetés és néhány pohár alkoholos ital után elaludtam az ágyában. Szerettem volna ennél kicsivel többet, megtapasztalni, milyen amikor valóra váltja, amit múltkor a kocsijában mondott, de nem így alakult sajnos.  
Talán az ital járulhatott hozzá, de borzasztó rémálmom volt. Nem tisztán emlékeztem vissza rá, de a lényege az volt, hogy futottam Dylan felé az iskola folyosóján. Kiabáltam a nevét, de hiába rám sem nézett. A valóságban is megszokott fekete ruhájában volt, de valahogy rémisztően hidegnek és közönyösnek tűnt, ahog a folyosó közepén szobrozott. Körülötte sikítozó emberek mindenfele, akik mintha menekültek volna. Én pedig akárhogy is akartam közelebb kerülni hozzá, mintha a folyosó végtelenné változott volna.  
Aztán össze rezzentem és kinyitottam a szememet. Kellett egy kis idő, míg realizáltam, hogy Dylan szobájában vagyok, az ágyában fekszem. A szívem hevesen vert és az álom halvány részletei még mindig a fejemben cikáztak. Hunyorogtam a sötétben és oldalra fordultam. Dylan közvetlenül mellettem feküdt, tiszta ruha és sampon illata volt, ami egy kis megnyugvást adott nekem. Még közelebb húzódtam hozzá, erre felébredt.  
\- Baj van ? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Csak rosszat álmodtam. - feleltem neki.  
\- És emlékszel rá hogy mit ? - érdeklődött és éreztem ahogy kezei félénken, épp hogy megérintik a hátamat.  
\- Nem teljesen. Csak annyira, hogy beszélni akartam veled, ott álltál a Columbine egyik folyosóján. Nem mozdultál, én pedig hiába futottam, nem értem oda hozzád. Szóltam neked hangosan, de még csak oda sem figyeltél. És a közelünkben mindenki csak sikítozott, rohangált. Olyan volt mint valami apokalipszis...- hadartam el, miközben a hideg kirázott.  
\- Csak egy ostoba álom volt, most már ne félj. - mondta megnyugtatóan Dylan, én pedig boldogan fúrtam a fejemet a mellkasába, miközben hosszasan és gyengéden végig simítottam. Éreztem, hogy a szíve máris felgyorsult ettől.  
\- Igen, egy álom...nincs jelentősége. - sóhajtottam.  
Így maradtunk pár percig.  
\- Szeretlek. Te is ? - kérdezte váratlanul Dylan, miután percekig némán feküdtünk. Még soha sem kérdezte ezt tőlem és egészen zavarba ejtett. Nem akartam megbántani, de magam sem tudtam megfogalmazni mit is érzek iránta és hogy milyen az, ha valaki szerelmes.  
\- Nem tudom...- ráztam meg a fejemet ezzel meg is gyilkolva a pillanatot és a reménykedését.  
Szinte éreztem, hogy fájdalmat okoztam az őszinte tanácstalanságommal.  
\- Nem akartalak megbántani. - mondtam gyorsan.  
\- Oké, nem bántottál meg. - Dylan felkattintotta az olvasó lámpát, de nehezen leplezte hogy csalódott. Érezhető volt minden rezzenésén.  
A szekrényen lévő órán láttam mennyi az idő. Majdnem tizenegy óra volt.  
\- Már otthon kellene lenned ? Haza vigyelek ? - kérdezte Dylan, felkapva a cigarettás dobozát az éjjeli szekrényről. Kivett egy szálat és meggyújtotta.  
\- Éjfél körülre ígérkeztem. - válaszoltam és lehunytam a szemeimet, de nem igazán volt jó. Az este folyamán össze-vissza ivott italoktól fekvő helyzetben is erősen szédültem. Ezért kinyitottam a szememet és felültem Dylan mellé, aki hátát a falnak vetve szívta a cigarettáját. A füst lustán kígyózott a félhomályban a plafon irányába.  
\- Akkor még tudsz maradni ?  
\- Ha szeretnéd. - bólogattam, bár nem voltam benne biztos, hogy ezek után akarja.  
\- Igen, szeretném. - helyeselt.  
" Szerelmem. Szabadok leszünk, hogy együtt vizsgáljuk és csodáljuk meg a hatalmas csillagokat. Végtelen hosszú vízeséseken megyünk le, keresztül a végtelen boldogság legmelegebb tengerén. Nincs határ. Nem ismerünk határokat. Semmi sem állíthat meg minket."

féltékenység: Mondhatni, hogy lecövekeltem egy helyben és a lábaim a földbe gyökereztek, miután Dylan két lánnyal jött ki a kémia tanteremből. Az egyik lány szőke hosszú hajú volt, a másik meg barna, de mindketten csinosak és lazán vihorászva magyaráztak valamit Dylannak, aztán egymásba karolva, még mindig nevetgélve húztak el előttem.  
Dühös lettem, a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről és a kezeim ökölbe szorultak. Nagy levegőt vettem, hogy higgadt maradjak és lassan lépdeltem Dylan elé  
\- Ki volt ez a két csaj ? - kérdeztem.  
Dylant láthatóan meglepte az előbbi kirohanásom, mert hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott.  
\- Szóval ? - húztam fel a szemöldököm válaszra várva.  
\- Ők csak...Robyn és Devon. Az osztály társaim és régóta ismerem őket. A bálról kérdezgettek. - felelte Dylan még mindig csodálkozva.  
\- Milyen bálról ? - kérdeztem vissza.  
\- Az érettségi bálról. - mondta erre Dylan.  
\- Istenem, te el akarsz menni arra a majomkodásra ? - csattantam fel. Az én terveim között ugyanis nem szerepelt hogy részt veszek az iskolai érettségi bálon, ahol nagyrészt a sportolók és csajaik fognak villogni és alázzák a többieket. Egyáltalán mit ünnepeljek én azon, hogy négy évet kellett lehúznom ezek között ?! Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Dylan szeretne elmenni erre a rendezvényre.  
\- Én úgy gondoltam együtt mehetnénk. Nem most és nem itt akartalak megkérdezni, de ha már így alakult...- nyögte ki Dylan elvörösödve, aztán csak bámulta a mellettünk álló ital automatát.  
\- Ez komoly ? - csóváltam a fejemet hitetlenkedve.  
\- Volna kedved eljönni velem az érettségi bálra ? - kérdezte Dylan és ünnepélyes-féle akart lenni, de hangja észre vehetően elcsuklott. Nagyon zavarban volt, ahogy én is, mert álmomban sem számítottam semmi ilyesmire tőle.  
\- Már mint mi ketten ? Kiöltözve ? - vágtam a szavába.  
\- Elkérném apám egyik autóját, úgy mennék érted. Úgy gondoltam a bál előtt elmehetnénk enni valamit. Süteményt, vagy ilyesmit...Nem kell hogy most rögtön választ adj, csak gondolkodj rajta kérlek. Szerintem jó lenne...- Dylan megkönnyebbülten dőlt neki az ital automatának. Elmondta amit akart, a többi már rajtam múlt.  
Csak vonogattam a vállamat és nem voltam meggyőzve. Úgy éreztem, ezen a bálon a sikeres nagymenők képviseltetik majd magukat és nincs semmi keresni valónk ott, ha csak nem akarunk pár plusz rossz élményt a középiskoláról. A kiöltözéses része persze tetszett a dolognak, de most éppen szerényebben álltunk anyagilag és nem biztos hogy tudtam volna ruhát szerezni. De eddig nem is érdekelt ez, mivel eszembe sem jutott hogy elmegyek erre a hülye bálra.  
\- Ez egy akkora baromság, de jó, majd meggondolom...- mondtam végül kelletlenül.  
Persze nem gondolkodtam ezen, igazság szerint ki is ment a fejemből egy időre és Dylan sem hozta szóba. De a bál előtt majd minden nap bele botlottam a suli folyosóján az eseményt hirdető plakátba és az összes ismerősöm - akikről sosem gondoltam volna - úgy döntött hogy ott lesz a bálon, napok óta csak ezt hallottam mindenkitől. Azonkívül ott volt az a "városi legenda", hogy a sulis bál után kötelező a szex. Szóval leültem, átgondoltam és főleg emiatt már nem is tartottam olyan rossz ötletnek. Talán nem sül el rosszul, talán csak nekem vannak előítéleteim. Kitudja. Talán örülnöm kellene, hogy Dylan elhívott és talán mégiscsak tudok valami ruhát szerezni, ha nem is a legdögösebbet. Talán a bál után végre megtörténik az első komolyabb dolog köztünk. Mire észbe kaptam, már Dylan tanterme előtt álltam és rá vártam. Ericcel, Nattel és Chrissel jött ki, de amint észre vett elindult felém.  
\- Szia. - mosolyodtam el.  
\- Szia. Jó napod van ? - suhant át az ő arcán is egy kósza mosoly, amit az iskola falai között ritkán láttam.  
\- Rajtad múlik ! - vágtam titokzatos képet.  
\- Ezt hogy érted ? - nézett rám értetlenül.  
Még jobban elmosolyodtam.  
\- Szóval gondolkodtam a bál dolgon és ha áll még az ajánlatod, elfogadnám. Ne haragudj, hogy ennyi ideig agyaltam, de tényleg azt gondoltam hogy nem kellene ott lennem. De tudod mit, miért ne ?! Mi is az iskola tanulói vagyunk ! - hadartam el lelkesen, de ahogy beszéltem, Dylan úgy lett egyre sápadtabb és gondterheltebb. Mire a mondatom végére értem, jól láthattam rajta, hogy valami nem stimmel.  
\- Változott a felállás. - mondta végül.  
\- Valami baj van ? Már nem akarsz menni ? - kérdeztem kissé letörten, mert már egészen bele éltem magam.  
Fél perc csend volt köztünk. Én válaszra vártam, Dylan pedig átnézve a vállam felett hallgatott. Majd kinyögte.  
\- Azt hittem hallani sem akarsz a bálról és akkor már én sem akartam ott lenni. A többiek viszont menni akartak és erőltették hogy menjek én is, meg a szüleim is azt mondták, hogy érettségi bál csak egy van. Nem akartam mindent össze zavarni...  
Baljós elő érzetem támadt és kezdtem ideges lenni.  
\- Térj a lényegre kérlek. - sóhajtottan fel.  
Újabb fél perc némaság következett, amit Dylan tört meg alig hallhatóan.  
\- Elhívtam Robynt, persze csak mint barátot, ne értsd félre, semmi több. Meg aztán a többiek is ott lesznek mind, együtt indulunk el...  
A szavam elakadt és mardosó fájdalmat éreztem a gyomromban, a sírás meg fojtogatni kezdett. Még élénken élt az emlékezetemben a kép arról a bizonyos Robynról. Azóta túl gyakran láttam Dylan közelében, mondhatni állandóan ott lebzselt körülötte mikor csak tehette. Magas volt és szőke, jól nézett ki, hozzá képest én semmi sem voltam. Beharaptam az ajkam, hogy ne kezdjek rá a bőgésre, nem akartam mutatni Dylan előtt, amit érzek. Hogy mennyire csalódott vagyok. Velem van és egy másik lányt hív el ?! Ezt mégis hogy képzeli ?! Mi a franc ez ?!  
\- Ez remek. - bólintottam dacosan.  
\- Tudom, hogy haragszol és annyira sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani. Szeretlek. - mondta szomorúan.  
\- Jó, elhiszem. - húztam el a számat és rá sem néztem, tekintetem a kihalt folyosó irányába kalandozott. Igazság szerint mindent megtettem, hogy érdektelennek tűnjek és hogy ne legyen könnyes a szemem. Dylan viszont úgy érzékelte, hogy megsértődtem.  
\- Tudod mit, vissza mondom, nem ér annyit az egész. Megyek, megkeresem Robynt és lemondom. Ez lesz a legjobb ! - jelentette ki Dylan és szemeiben lázas szikrák gyúltak. Nem is várta meg mit reagálok, elindult a tantermek felé.  
A büszkeségem azonban nem hagyhatta, hogy egyet értsek ezzel. Nem akartam, hogy azt gondolja, nem bírok ki egy estét nélküle.  
\- Ugyan hagyd ! Ez csak egy hülye bál, nem fogok jelenetet rendezni miatta. Én szóltam későn, én hibám, gyere vissza ! - szóltam utána halkan, Dylan megtorpant és vissza sétált mellém.  
\- Talán te is velünk jöhetnél...Biztos jól szórakoznánk mind együtt...- vetette fel, de nekem ehhez volt a legkevesebb kedvem.  
\- Kösz, de kihagyom és találok magamnak más elfoglaltságot arra az estére. Viszont te érezd jól magad és ne aggódj, tényleg nem vagyok dühös. - igyekeztem megnyugtatni.  
Persze ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Eleinte szörnyen dühös voltam, aztán napokkal később már csak szomorú. És azon az éjjelen, amikor Dylan egy másik lánnyal volt a bálban, akárhogy nem akartam, sírni kezdtem. Feküdtem az ágyamon, bámultam a plafont és elképzeltem, ahogy szép ruhákban feszítenek a suli feldíszített torna termében. Vigyorognak egymás fényképező gépébe ahogy azt kell. Kiabálni lett volna kedvem. Akkor már se dühös, se szomorú nem voltam. Csak féltékeny. De pokolian. Dylan másnap átjött és nehezemre esett eltitkolnom előtte, mennyire szenvedtem az előző éjszaka. Csak álltam vele szemben és felkészültem arra, hogy a képembe mondja, mennyire jól érezte magát és milyen isteni érzés volt azzal a Robyn nevű csajjal villogni.  
\- És milyen volt a bál ? - érdeklődtem szenvtelen hangon.  
Dylan vállat vont.  
\- Hangos és zsúfolt, semmi érdekes. Már tíz órakor haza mentem.  
\- De hát miért ? - képedtem el.  
\- Mert nem voltam jól. Ideges voltam és egyedül éreztem magam. - magyarázta Dylan.  
\- Sajnálom...- mondtam, mire Dylan csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Semmit nem ért ez egész nélküled. Inkább maradtam volna veled.  
Bár nem mutattam, de boldog voltam, amiért így vélekedett. Nagyon féltem, hogy egészen mást mond majd, de megnyugodtam és a tegnapi negatív érzések nagy része a semmibe tűnt.  
"A szomorúság, a fájdalom, az örök tagadás ismert, amikor ő nem szeret engem ..."


	3. Chapter III.

"Félj a fegyverektől, mert a fegyverek mutatják, hogy él a bosszú. És féld azokat, akik a fegyvert a kezükben tartják, mert ők hirdetik hogy nincs felejtés, hogy nincs megbocsátás. Félj a senkiktől !"

sebek: Dylan mondani akart valamit, de hirtelen elnémult, amint észre vette hogy kihívó mosolyok kíséretében kezdem el gombolni a pulóveremet.  
\- Gyere ide. - kértem és hanyatt feküdtem az ágyon. Dylan sápadtan állt az ajtóban, talpig feketében, bakancsban.  
\- Baj van ? - kérdeztem, mikor láttam hogy lassan és gondterhelten sétált az ágyhoz.  
Erre megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ideges vagyok. - vallotta be és vett egy nagy levegőt.  
\- Miattam ? - hökkentem meg.  
\- A helyzet miatt. - helyesbített gyorsan. Bólintottam és megragadtam a pulóverét.  
\- Nincs mitől idegesnek lenned, Vodka. - húztam magam felé és lecsuktam a szemeimet. Eltelt fél perc is, mire észleltem, hogy Dylan az ágyra térdel és felém hajol. Aztán éreztem ahogy megsimítja az arcomat. Jól eső érzések futottak végig rajtam. Kinyitottam a szememet és elmosolyodtam, majd nem várva semmire, megcsókoltam. Ösztönösen és egyszerre tört fel belőlünk egy sóhaj, amikor az ajkaink találkoztak.  
\- Szeretlek...- mondta és karjai gyengéden fontak körbe. Érezhető volt hogy fél, olyan óvatosan ért hozzám, mintha üvegből lennék. Nem szóltam semmit, újra csókolni akartam. És ő hagyta ezt. Hagyta, hogy a csók közben magamra húzzam. Nem ellenkezett, amikor kezeimmel a ruhája alá nyúltam. Éreztem, ahogy végig fut a hátán a hideg az érintéseimtől és a légzése felgyorsul, főleg amikor a simogatásaim áttértek a hátáról a hasára, meglehetősen közel a nadrágjához.  
Egész testében össze rándult.  
\- Meg fogsz ölni...- nyögött fel és én mosolyogva nyugtáztam ezt.  
\- Pedig nem az a célom.  
Erre ő is mosolygott egy kicsit.  
\- Te vagy az egyetlen öröm az életemben. - suttogott kis idő múlva, ahogy ajkai bizonytalanul elhagyták a számat és lassan a nyakamra kerültek.  
\- Jó ahogy csinálom ? Szeretnéd ezt ? - nézett fel tanácstalanul, a levegőt kapkodva és elsimította a hajamat a nyakamból.  
\- Tökéletes. - helyeseltem szédülve az izgalomtól. Bár rutintalan volt, de annál készségesebb.  
\- Csak szólj ha nem jó, semmi olyat nem akarok, ami neked nem tetszik. - bizonygatta lázasan csillogó szemekkel.  
Biztos voltam benne hogy akarja. Éreztem, a hozzám nyomódó csípőjén, minden lélegzetvételén, a mozdulatain. És én is kívántam. Nem érdekelt a valóság, hogy a szülei bármikor haza jöhetnek, nem érdekelt semmilyen észérv, az sem hogy későre jár, sem a rengeteg másnapra való házi feladat. Még az utcán kitartóan visító autóriasztó sem zavart. A gondolatokat, a realitást elmosta a vágyakozás. Ilyen messze még soha sem jutottunk.  
Ajkai már a kulcs csontomnál jártak alig érezhető, nedves és gyengéd csókokat hagyva ott. Halkan sóhajtottam és felkönyököltem az ágyon, majd a ruhája után nyúltam. Ekkor vettem észre a felhúzódott pulóver ujjánál legalább öt hosszú és mély vágásnyomot Dylan csuklója környékén. Soha nem láttam még senkin sem hasonlót és a látvány elborzasztott, kijózanított és ketté tépte az addigi kábulatomat. Volt egy sejtésem, hogy lehet szert tenni ilyen sebekre, de magától Dylantől akartam hallani.  
\- Ezeket meg hol szerezted ? - húzódtam el és néztem megdöbbenve az alkarjára.  
Ő viszont megrémült, hogy felfedeztem ezeket a vágásokat. Gyorsan lehúzta a pulóvere ujját és felült az ágyon. Hátát a falnak vetette és zihálva, idegesen nézte a tv-ben cikázó színes képsorokat.  
\- Válaszolj, kérlek ! - ültem fel mellé, amikor percek teltek el válasz nélkül, de Dylan nem mondott semmit, csak vonogatta a vállát..  
\- Ezeket magadnak csináltad ? - kérdeztem óvatosan, mire rám pillantott, de épp hogy csak egy másodpercig.  
\- Igen. - mondta végül halkan.  
\- Van még máshol is ilyen ? - vágtam a szavába.  
\- Itt és itt...- Dylan a hasára és a csípője tájékára mutatott. Az arcát elöntötte a lázas pirosasság és látszott, hogy eléggé szégyelli magát  
\- De hát miért ? - bukott ki belőlem az őszinte kérdés, mert nem tudtam rá okot, amiért bántja magát. Persze nehéz volt az élete, a folytonos iskolai szemétkedések miatt, de nem értettem, miért maga ellen fordul. Mostanában kevesebbet találkoztunk és talán nem volt lehetőségünk eleget beszélni, bár úgy tűnt ezeket a vágásokat Dylan igyekezett titokként kezelni. De azt nyilván ő is tudta, hogy nem művel normális dolgokat.  
\- Régen még csak játszottam a gondolattal, de mostanában gyakran megteszem. Csak fogom a kés pengéjét és vágok. És érzem a fájdalmat, de ez semmi ahhoz, amit nap mint nap át kell élnem. Látom ahogy folyik a vérem, de ez nem kavar fel ahhoz képest, amit nap mint nap látnom kell. És érzek valami kielégülés félét. Esküszöm, úgy érzem magam mint akit mindenhonnan kirekesztettek, aki mindennek a szélén áll. De hagyjuk, ezt nem értheted...Felejtsd el, nem akarok beszélni erről.  
\- Pedig kellene beszélnünk Dylan. Én itt vagyok, bármikor meghallgatlak, bármi bánt nekem elmondhatod. - mondtam, mert szerettem volna hatni rá, hogy megnyíljon és beszéljen nekem arról mi játszódik le a fejében, amikor a pengét mélyen bele nyomja a bőrébe. De Dylan csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét, jelezve hogy nem kíván többet mondani.  
\- Ígérd meg, hogy senkinek nem szólsz erről. - kért meg rá.  
\- Oké. - egyeztem bele, bár nem értettem egyet ezzel.  
Dylan felkapta a tv távirányítóját és csatornát váltott, mintha marhára érdekelnék a dögunalmas délutáni műsorok. Hallgatagon figyeltem mit csinál és közben hatalmába kerített valami végtelen elkeseredés, hidegség, ami a lelkembe kúszott. Nem akartam megszólalni és elcsépelt "sajnálom"-okkal, vagy "ne csinálj őrültséget"-ekkel bombázni, inkább nem is mondtam semmit.  
Hosszú percek peregtek le, míg Dylan újra megszólalt. De a tekintete nem rám és egyáltalán nem a tv képernyőre nézett.  
\- Nem kell megijedned, ezek csak karcolások. Ezek mellett a dolgok mellett az én világomban ott van az a menedék, az az álom is, hogy te meg én. Valamikor. És együtt...Ez a legfontosabb, ez számít. - és kezei elkeseredetten keresték az én kezeimet.  
Erőltetetten elmosolyodtam, amikor ujjaim találkoztak az övéivel.  
\- Persze...  
"Ó Istenem meg akarok halni, ez olyan rossz...Egy szomorú, magányos, selejtnek érzem magam ...Nem fair, nem fair!! Akartam boldogságot, de nem jött el. Hadd foglaljam össze az életemet : a legnyomorultabb lét a történelemben .... "

rémület: - Azt tedd el gyorsan, jó ? - mondtam halálra váltan és ülő helyzetbe ugrottam fel az ágyból, ahol éppen feküdtem. Ijedtségemnek jó oka volt. Dylan elővett egy fegyvert a szekrényéből. Amit akkor láttam először, fogalmam sem volt hogy honnan szerezhette. Mostanában amúgy is olyan fura lett, a kocsijában teljes hangerőn ordíttatta a Rammsteint és Smashing pumpkinst. Agresszív és ijesztő dolgokat mondott, háborúkról, vérontásról. Sötét gyűlölettel a hangjában, szinte undorítóan részletesen ecsetelte, melyik általa utált tanulóval hogy végezne. Úgy éreztem, egyre jobban távolodik tőlem és nem lehet vele beszélni. És persze nagyon sokat lógott Ericcel és csinált olyan dolgokat, amire nem tudtam mit lépni. Legutóbb a suli könyvtárosával volt össze tűzése valami miatt és heves szóváltásba keveredtek. Máskor torna órán balhézott egy lánnyal. Érthetetlen volt. Most meg itt játszott azzal a pisztollyal, amiről azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik.  
\- Ez egy Intratec DC9-es. - magyarázta.  
\- Nem értek a fegyverekhez és nem is érdekel, rakd már vissza a szekrénybe ! - a hangom elcsuklott a félelemtől.  
Dylan úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta a szavaimat, hosszasan végig mérte a fegyvert, aztán hirtelen felemelve a saját fejéhez tartotta. Egyszerre lelt ki a hideg és lett nagyon melegem.  
\- Te megőrültél ? - suttogtam magam elé, ahogy néztem a cseppet sem természetes mozdulatait. Ahogy lassan végig húzta a fegyvert a halántékánál, egészen le a nyakáig, aztán vissza.  
\- Szeretném, ha megnéznéd. - mondta válasz helyett, én meg kezdtem pánikba esni. Felpattantam az ágyról és másodpercek alatt ott termettem előtte. Úgy nézett végig rajtam, mintha nem ismerne.  
\- Nem tudom mi bajod van, de fejezd be kérlek. - mondtam nyomatékosan, de ő csak hűvösen mosolygott maga elé.  
\- Nagyon szeretlek. És te ?- kérdezte váratlanul a fegyvert még mindig a fejénél tartva. Olyan látvány volt, mint egy öngyilkosság előtti főpróba.  
\- Hogy jön ez most ide ? - a hangom remegett és elgyengültem. Igazság szerint nem sok választott el attól, hogy sírjak. Dylan olyan félelmetesen és aggasztóan viselkedett.  
\- Szeretlek és érted gondolkodás nélkül megtenném...- mondta Dylan válasz helyett.  
\- Mit ? - pislogtam rá értetlenül.  
\- Meghúznám a ravaszt. Csak kérned kellene és szétlőném a fejemet. Itt előtted. Hidd el jobb lenne mindkettőnknek. - felelte Dylan.  
\- Te nem vagy normális. - csuktam le egy pillanatra a szememet, remélve hogy ez csak egy rossz álom. De mikor ismét kinyitottam a szemem, Dylan még mindig ott állt azzal a kurva fegyverrel. A keze magabiztos volt, nem reszketett. Sejtettem, hogy nem először tart ilyet a kezében.  
\- A legjobb lett volna ha meg sem születek, de nem volt ekkora szerencsém. Mert még itt vagyok. De csak érted vagyok itt. - jegyezte még meg elcsukló hangon és mélységes szomorúsággal.  
\- Miért mondasz ilyeneket ? Mi bajod van ? - szemeim tehetetlen könnyekkel teltek meg. De Dylan erre sem válaszolt, viszont végre elemelte a halántékától a fegyvert és gondosan elrakta a szekrénybe.  
Én meg csak álltam ott és éreztem, ahogy izzadtság csorog le a hátamon és eltartott fél percig mire a sokkból magamhoz tértem.  
\- Honnan a francból van neked ilyen ? - csattantam fel, mire Dylan gúnyos mosollyal vállat vont.  
\- Van és kész...  
A viselkedése kezdett dühíteni.  
\- Soha többet nem akarom látni ezt az átkozott fegyvert. Remélem, hogy nem volt megtöltve. - morogtam.  
Akkor már úgy tűnt, mintha ez az egész meg sem történt volna, mintha csak egy teljesen átlagos délután lenne, egy a sok közül. Dylan rágyújtott egy cigarettára és a nyitott ablakon keresztül nézett a hegyek irányába.  
\- Szerinted ? - kérdezett vissza, én meg kinéztem belőle, hogy nem hősködik egy töltetlen fegyverrel.  
\- Talán szólnom kellene a szüleidnek. Mert gondolom nem tudják, hogy a szobádban egy fegyvert tartasz. - sóhajtottam.  
\- Természetesen nem tudják. - vágta rá Dylan egy kis felháborodással a hangjában.  
\- Mi a célod ezzel az egésszel ? - érdeklődtem és az ágyhoz mentem, majd gyorsan leültem mert éreztem hogy szédülök.  
\- Még nem tudom, csak azt hogy te úgysem fogod nekik elárulni. Bízom benned. - válaszolta viszonylag nyugodt hangon, pedig le mertem volna fogadni, hogy mérges lesz, ha ilyesmivel fenyegetőzöm. De ehelyett úgy éreztem, Dylan manipulálni próbál, ami felbosszantott.  
\- A tudatlanság boldogság Vodka. Jobb volt, míg én sem tudtam a fegyvered létezéséről. - jelentettem ki dühösen.  
\- Sok mindent nem tudsz még rólam. - fújta ki a cigaretta füstjét Dylan.  
Fájdalom támadt a gyomromban ettől a kijelentéstől.  
\- Igen, ettől tartok én is...- mondtam alig hallhatóan.  
" Az emberek félnek attól, amit nem értenek. "

könnyek: Halkan kopogtam Dylan szobájának az ajtaján, de nem volt felelet. Kopogtam még egyet, de akkor sem hallottam bentről semmit. Vettem a bátorságot és benyitottam. Dylan ott ült az ágyán és a szeme jól láthatóan piros volt a sírástól. Rám pillantott, látta hogy megdöbbentem, aztán gyorsan el fordult az ablak irányába.  
\- Szia Vodka. - köszöntem neki, de csak biccentett és továbbra is az ablakot bámulta, mintha lenne ott valami. De csak a késő délutáni homály és az utcai lámpák tompa fénye áramlott be a félig elhúzott függönyön át.  
\- Anyukád engedett be. Nagyon aranyos, még sütivel is megkínált. A mosolya egy az egyben olyan mint a tied. - mondtam neki és az ajtót magam mögött becsukva, óvatosan lépkedtem az ágy felé, ahol Dylan ült.  
\- Örülök, hogy megismertétek egymást. - sóhajtotta Dylan kedvetlenül.  
\- Azt mondta, ma pocsék hangulatban jöttél haza az iskolából. Elmondod, mi a baj ? - kérdeztem és leültem mellé.  
Olyan meggyötört volt, az arca halott sápadt, a szeme kisírva. A levegővételei idegesen remegtek, ahogy megszólalt.  
\- Semmi, csak ez a legrosszabb nap az életemben. - felelte, aztán újra hallgatásba merült.  
Akkor vettem észre, a pulóverén lévő számtalan piros foltot.  
\- Mi lett a ruháddal ?  
Dylan keserűen elhúzta a száját, aztán vállat vont.  
\- Ketchup. A sportolók ketchupos ételdarabokkal és minden mással dobáltak meg az étkezőben. Tiszta ketchup lett a kabátom is és egész nap így kellett lennem...  
\- Istenem ! - nyögtem fel döbbenten.  
Gondolhattam volna...azok a rohadék sportolók...  
\- Reggel vettem észre, hogy valaki a szekrényem ajtajába véste, hogy buzi. Később a kamerámat is össze törték. - bökött Dylan az íróasztala felé, ahol a megrongálódott eszköz hevert.  
\- Sajnálom...  
\- Csak filmeztünk Ericcel, meg néhány másik fiúval. Filmet készítettünk a Columbine folyosóin, pár tanteremben, az étkezőben. Éppen a szekrényeinknél álltunk, én Ericet vettem, mikor arra jött egy csapat sportoló és az egyik váratlanul kiütötte a kezemből a kamerát. Darabokra tört, szerintem meg sem lehet csinálni...- magyarázta Dylan és a hangja reszketett az indulattól. Mélységesen együtt éreztem vele.  
\- Gyűlölöm a sportolókat és gyűlölöm az iskolát. És gyűlölöm magamat is, amiért nem tudok szembe szállni velük. De egyszer minden megváltozik és nem leszek félénk soha többé ! - Dylan felsóhajtott és elkeseredetten végig feküdt az ágyon.  
\- Anya látta hogy van valami bajom, de ahelyett hogy bejött volna és csak úgy magához ölel, kérdezősködött, hogy miért van rossz kedvem, aztán mikor nem mondtam neki semmit, persze magamra hagyott. Komolyan, nem értem az embereket, mit miért tesznek, vagy nem tesznek...- tette még hozzá.  
\- Anyukád biztos nem akart zavarni, úgy volt vele, hogy jobb szeretnéd magad megoldani a gondjaidat. - vettem védelmembe Dylan anyját, mert tényleg rokonszenvesnek tűnt. Dylan erre csak legyintett.  
\- Ezért meg fognak fizetni ! Kibaszott, húgyagyú, seggfejek ! - morgott, a sportolókra célozva, ahogy a fal fele fordult és utána csak a lélegzet vételeit, szipogását hallottam.  
Zavartan és tehetetlenül ültem nem messze tőle. Szinte éreztem azt a féktelen haragot és szomorúságot, amit átsöpört rajta. Láttam, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezeit és csak mereven bámulta az üres falat. Nem tudtam, helyes e, de gyengéden végigsimítottam a vállát.  
\- Szeretnél egyedül lenni most ? - érdeklődtem tőle halkan, de Dylan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem, csak nincs kedvem a kérdésekhez. De legyél velem ! Csak maradjunk így, mindjárt jobb lesz, esküszöm. - kérte sírástól eltorzult hangon.  
\- Rendben. - mondtam és nem szóltam többet. Csak ültem ott felette és néztem őt, ahogy a könnyeivel és dühével küszködik és ahogy időnként fáradtan, fásultan felsóhajt. Ültem ott megrendülten, amíg az este teljes sötétbe nem vonta a szobát.  
" Az örök kontraszt. Sötét. Fény. Isten. Lucifer. Mennyország. Pokol. Jó. Rossz. Igen, az örökké tartó kontraszt. Mióta a lét ismeretes, a harc a jó és gonosz közt folytatódik. És nyilvánvaló, hogy ez a harc soha nem ér véget. "

évkönyv: Titokzatos arccal lépkedtem a parkoló felé, ahol Dylan várt az autójában. Már messziről jól lehetett hallani a kocsijából ordító zenét. A tanárok nem igazán szerették és többször figyelmeztették hogy ne csinálja, de ő mintha direkt bosszantani akarta volna őket, nem hagyta abba.  
Most is nyugodtnak látszóan ült nyitott ajtóknál és dohányzott. Igazán nem zavartatta magát.  
\- Szia, sokat késtem ? - kérdeztem, amint bevágódtam mellé a kocsiba.  
Elgondolkodhatott, mert össze rezzent, amint meghallotta a hangomat.  
\- Nem...- nyögte ki és feltolta a napszemüvegét.  
\- Hé, hova kalandoztál el ? - mosolyogtam rá.  
\- Ebből a pokolból nem lehet elkalandozni...Csak fáradt vagyok. - mondta Dylan közönyösen és kissé elutasítóan.  
Mostanában folyton fáradt volt és mi tagadás, nem is nézett ki valami jól. A megszokottnál is sápadtabb és törékenyebb volt. Sokat kérdeztem tőle hogy mi a gond, de nem árulta el. Nekem legalább is nem.  
\- Azért megteszel nekem valamit ? - érdeklődtem.  
\- Persze. - bólogatott és kérdőn bámult rám, amint előhúztam a táskámból az évkönyvet és egy tollat.  
\- Ez mi ? - döbbent meg, látva kezemben a vastag könyvet.  
\- Aláírnád nekem ? - kérdeztem, mire fancsali képet vágott.  
\- Nem foglalkozom ilyen baromságokkal ! - jelentette ki kissé dühösen.  
\- De hát miért ? Csak egy aláírás és pár sor. Nem kerül különösebb energiádba. Csak írd le amit gondolsz. Kérlek...- csúsztattam elé a könyvet.  
\- Melyik zombi magyarázta tele a fejedet ? - pillantott rám sötéten Dylan és éreztem a teljes gyűlöletét az évkönyvvel és az egész iskolai felhajtással kapcsolatban.  
\- Senki. És igazán nem értem, miért olyan nagy dolog ez... - jöttem zavarba.  
\- Nem nagy dolog, csak elcsépelt, közhelyes, emberi hülyeség. - javított ki Dylan.  
\- És az iskolabál nem volt az ? - húztam fel gúnyosan a szemöldökömet. Dylan úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta ezt, lassan lapozgatni kezdte a könyvet. Szemei totális utálatot sugalltak, ahogy a képeken mosolygó arcokat látta, majd megállt az én fotómnál és akkor már nem volt olyan szigorú a tekintete.  
\- Tudom, hogy elég idióta fejet vágok...- mentegetőztem.  
\- Dehogyis. Pont jó. - helyesbített Dylan és csak nézte a képet hosszú percekig. Mint aki hezitál, hogy aláírja e. Végül írt oda valamit, de olyan gyorsan hogy nem bírtam elolvasni, aztán össze csukta.  
\- Majd csak otthon nézd meg, jó ? - kért meg rá.  
\- Rendben és köszi. - hálálkodtam, de ő csak dühösen csóválta a fejét.  
\- Kibaszott, Isten verte évkönyv, rohadt iskolai zombi marhaság !  
" A szomorúság végtelennek látszik és a boldogság héja ragyogja körül. "

idő: Csak álltam lebénulva a kora tavaszi fényben úszó folyosón és néztem, ahogy Dylan közeledett hozzám. Persze talpig feketében, hátra fordított baseball sapkában, mint mostanában mindig. Elkapott a szívdobogás és furcsa érzelmek kavarogtam bennem, azonkívül pokoli fejfájásom volt egész éjjel, aludni sem tudtam. Ehelyett gondolkodtam, mert nagyon volt min. Az elmúlt hetek, napok ambivalensek voltak Dylan és köztem, egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy jól megvagyunk. Hogy haladna valamerre az ismeretségünk, hogy működne köztünk bármi is. Már ha volt egyáltalán minek működnie, mivel Dylan és én szinte nem is találkoztunk, úgy látszott mintha kerülni akarna engem. Olyan volt az egész, mintha soha nem ismertük volna egymást. Mintha létezett volna ő, és léteztem volna én, de nem létezett a mi. És ez ijesztően baljós volt.  
\- Hello. - mondta ő, amint megtorpant előttem. Kezében lóbálta a táskáját, fekete kabátja szétnyílt elől és alatta jól olvashatóan virított a KMFDM együttes logója. Ez volt az a banda, amit mostanában folyamatosan hallgattak Ericcel.  
\- Szia. - eresztettem meg egy halk köszönést és megvártam, amíg két sportoló seggfej bántó megjegyzéseket téve ránk, elvonul mellettünk.  
\- Régen láttalak. Mi van veled ? - szegeztem neki a kérdést, ami annyira nem lepte meg. Gondolom, számított erre.  
\- Semmi különös. - mondta röviden és tömören.  
Kicsit bővebb választ vártam és ez a szűkszavúság csak tetézte a dühömet.  
\- Gondolom marha elfoglalt vagy. Nem úgy volt, hogy tegnap felugrasz ? - érdeklődtem, utalva egy jó néhány napja tett telefonos ígéretére, ami óta csak egyszer láttam őt a suliban akkor is Ericcel baromkodtak és bár biztos hogy észrevett engem, de esze ágában nem volt oda jönni hozzám.  
Most meg elnézett a vállam felett.  
\- Fogorvoshoz kellett mennem.  
\- Este 9-ig ültem az ablakban és néztem, hátha megáll az autód a ház előtt. Legalább felhívhattál volna, hogy nem jössz Gyűlölöm ha hülyének néznek. - morogtam.  
\- Bocsáss meg. Tényleg nem nagyon értem rá mostanában. - szabadkozott, még mindig gondosan kerülve a pillantásomat.  
És ez a nemtörődömséget sugalló zavart viselkedése volt az, ami leginkább idegesített. Úgy látszott, neki már egyáltalán nem voltam fontos. Még arra sem méltatott, hogy telefonáljon.  
\- Azt észre vettem. De Ericre biztos van időd. Sőt Robynra is. Úgy hallottam, hogy hajt rád, mert a barátnőd akar lenni. - dühöngtem és nehezen tudtam megjátszani, hogy nem kavar fel ez a tény.  
\- Én semmi ilyet nem hallottam. - tiltakozott Dylan.  
\- Láttam, az iskolai fotón egymás mellett vagytok lefényképezve, sőt ő még át is ölel. Úgy festettetek, mint egy szép szerelmes pár ! - gúnyolódtam a fejemet rázva és egyből rám tört az elkeseredéssel kevert bizonytalanság, amint beugrott az évkönyvben látott fénykép.  
\- Ő csak egy barátom, már mondtam. - szólalt meg Dylan.  
\- Igen látom, egy újabb túl közeli barát. - jegyeztem meg, ezzel célozva Ericre.  
\- Féltékeny vagy ? - kérdezte Dylan és őszinte csodálkozást láttam rajta. Hogy mit éreztem, azt már nehezen tudtam volna megfogalmazni, és ha meg is tudtam volna, sem közöltem volna vele.  
\- Nem ! Csak csalódott ! Úgy látom, feleslegesen raboljuk egymás idejét, mert az a fiú, aki azt mondta folyton, hogy velem akart lenni, igazából nincsen sehol. És világos, hogy mindketten mást tartunk fontosnak egy kapcsolatban.  
\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani ? - vágott a szavamba Dylan és láthatóan elsápadt. Ekkor nézett rám először mióta a folyosón álltunk, de most meg már én nem akartam a szemébe pillantani. Úgy nem tudtam volna kellőképpen érdektelenséget színlelve folytatni a mondatomat.  
\- Nem kell itt semmit sem mondani Dylan. Tudjuk mindketten, hogy ez nem megy így. - suttogtam.  
Dylan pedig ha lehet, még jobban elsápadt. Már szinte fal fehér volt.  
\- De én...szeretlek...- sóhajtotta fájdalmasan.  
Akaratlanul elnevettem magam.  
\- Miért mondod még most is ezt ?!  
\- Mert nem mondhatok mást. Mert ez az igazság. Szeretlek, még akkor is ha az ellenkezője látszik. Mert annyi minden más van, ami miatt nem tudok annyit veled lenni, mint kellene. De szeretlek, ezt el kell hinned nekem. - magyarázta elkeseredetten.  
Én viszont semmi ilyesmit nem éreztem a részéről. Ha annyira odáig lenne értem, mint állítja, biztos nem a fura barátaival és legfőképpen Ericcel múlatná minden idejét és nem fotózkodna egy másik lánnyal. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy lenyugodjak és hogy higgadtan próbáljak gondolkodni.  
\- Szükségem van némi időre, hogy átgondoljak mindent. - adtam elő a hirtelen jött ötletemet. Akkor az tűnt a legésszerűbbnek és legkönnyebbnek. Ez jelentette a kiutat az azonnali döntés alól.  
\- Időre ?! - kapta fel a fejét.  
\- Igen...Most amúgy is zűrös időszakok vannak, mindenkinek nyakán az érettségi, talán majd utána jóra fordulnak a dolgok. Nos, mit gondolsz ? Megoldható ez ? - kérdeztem erőtlenül. És ha mélyen magamban néztem sem igazán tudtam elhinni, hogy később jó irányban változik minden. Sőt, mivel Dylan egy messzi egyetemen szándékozott tovább tanulni, úgy éreztem a kapcsolatunk megállíthatatlanul tart a vége felé. De nekem nem volt erőm kimondani ezt, Dylan meg makacsul ismételgette hogy szeret, ezáltal még nehezebbé téve az egészet.  
Csak álltunk egymással szemben, én válaszra várva, ő meg a gondolataiba temetkezve.  
\- Jelen pillanatban az idő az egyik legnagyobb ellenségem. Olyan kevés van belőle és olyan sok mindent elrontottam, amit nem tudok helyre hozni. Ha a válaszom nem, most rögtön elveszítelek. Ha pedig igent mondok, akkor hazudok neked. És ezt szeretném a legkevésbé.  
Nem értettem mit akart ez jelenteni, de olyan fájdalmasan mondta ezt, hogy fájdalom nyilallt belém.  
\- Akkor mondj igazat ! - a hangom megremegett. Gyűlöltem hogy eljött ez is, hogy ott álltunk egymással szemben és ott lebegett a befejezés árnyéka körülöttünk.  
Aztán megláttam a folyosó legvégén feltűnni Ericet. Megállt a szekrényeknél és komoly képpel intett Dylannek, aki vissza biccentett neki, majd ujjai súrolták az enyémeket, szinte észre vétlenül.  
A szemei homályosak voltak és dacosan össze szorította a száját.  
\- Annyira nagyon sajnálom. Ezt az egészet. Köszönök mindent, hogy eddig is voltál, de nekem nincs időm újra kezdeni. - nyögte ki fojtott hangon, én meg nem is tudtam hirtelen mit reagálni erre.  
\- Ez az utolsó szavad ? - szegtem fel a fejem, de Dylan válasz helyett csak bólintott és sarkon fordulva Eric felé sietett.  
\- Hát én is sajnálom... - mondtam, de olyan halkra sikerült, hogy nem hallotta meg. Hiába kaptam utána, elment. El a folyosóról. Csak a léptei visszhangoztak, aztán az ablakból láttam még, ahogy a parkolóhoz igyekeztek és közben hevesen magyaráztak egymásnak. Eric könnyedén és lelkesen, míg Dylan tisztán kivehetően szomorúan.  
Fázni kezdtem belülről, ugyanakkor valami égetett is. A szememet könnyek lepték el. Dylan azt mondta hogy nincs ideje újra kezdeni, megadta a választ, még ha az kissé zavaros is volt. Én képtelen voltam rá, ezért megtette ő. És ezáltal nem csak a folyosóról sétált ki. Hanem az életemből is.  
" Gyűlölöm azokat, akik lerombolják a szerelmet, akik magától érthetődőnek veszik azt..."

mindhalálig: Igyekeztem bizonygatni magamnak, hogy ennek így kellett lennie, hogy jobb ez így, mint majd nyár végén, amikor Dylan úgyis egyetemre megy. Hogy nem volt más lehetőség, a mi kapcsolatunk elérkezett a végéhez, még ha igazából nem is teljesedett ki sehogy. Bár ott volt bennünk és köztünk a szenvedély, mindent beárnyékolt Dylan fura haveri köre, sötét barátsága Ericcel. Mindenre rányomta a bélyegét a depresszió, a mélységes szomorúság, a nehezen fékezhető düh, a titkolózás. És ennek hosszú távon úgy sem lett volna értelme. Próbáltam azt bemagyarázni magamnak, hogy ami köztünk volt szinte az elejétől fogva halálra volt ítélve, nem volt egészséges. És nem az én hibámból.  
Igen, ezt diktáltam magamnak, hogy fogadjam el. És ez egész jól ment. Az eltemetettnek hitt érzelmeim nem kerültek elő addig, amíg az iskolában meg nem láttam Dylant. Bár gondosan igyekeztem kerülni, de az utolsó beszélgetésünk utáni harmadik napon megpillantottam az étkezdében, amint Ericcel csinálták a szokásos hülyeségeiket. Németül beszéltek és náci üdvözléseket használtak. Egyforma ruhában voltak, a szemükön napszemüveg. Számomra félelmetesnek hatottak mind a ketten. A szívem mégis gyorsabban kezdett el verni és be kellett látnom, hogy egyik napról a másikra nem tudom elfelejteni Dylant. Hiányzott a félénk mosolya, ami mindig szívből jött. Hiányzott, hogy megfogja a kezemet. Hiányozott hogy vele legyek, vagyis mellette. Egyszerűen hiányzott.  
Könnyek gyűltek a szemembe, ahogy óvatosan rá pillantottam. Messze volt tőlem, de ő is meglátott és ha egy másodpercre is, de rám nézett. Én pedig gyorsan elsiettem. Ki az udvarra, az áprilisi hűvöskés napsütésbe. Dacosan gyalogoltam el a hatalmas gyeppel borított domb legtetejére és hagytam, hogy a feltámadó szél arcomra szárítsa a könnyeket. Sejtettem, hogy csak az idő hozhat majd enyhülést a bánatomra.  
Aznap éjszaka a telefon bántó hangja hasította ketté az álmaimat. Kábán nyitogattam a szememet és néztem körbe. De teljesen sötét volt a szobámban. A telefon viszont kitartóan csengett a nappaliból. Álmosan kászálódtam ki, hogy fogadjam a hívást. Nem szerettem az éjszakai hívásokat, mindig rosszat sejtettek és rögtön aggodalom költözött belém a lakewoodi nagyszüleim miatt. Anya is megjelent a szobája ajtajában, a szemét dörzsölgetve és kérdőn nézve rám. Én pedig gyorsan felkaptam a kagylót.  
\- Hallo. - szóltam bele és fél másodpercig csend volt, majd meghallottam Dylan hangját és a szívem akkorát dobbant, hogy egyből elszállt az álmosságom.  
\- Én vagyok...  
Intettem anyának, hogy semmi gond és hogy engem keresnek, mire ő rosszallóan csóválva a fejét, behúzódott a szobájába.  
Az asztalon ketyegő órára néztem, háromnegyed tizenkettőt mutatott.  
\- Dylan, az Isten szerelmére, tudod te mennyi az idő ?! - förmedtem rá nem túl barátságosan.  
\- Csak hallani akartam a hangodat. - mondta Dylan halkan.  
Akaratlanul is mosoly szaladt a számra, de nem akartam hogy megérezze ezt.  
\- Oké, most már hallottad és akarsz még valamiről tudni ? - kérdeztem.  
\- Hogy jól vagy e. - felelte Dylan.  
\- Remekül vagyok. Emiatt nem kellett volna ide telefonálnod. - mondtam tárgyilagosan és hidegen. Pedig a sírás kaparta a torkomat, de nem akartam mutatni érzelmeket.  
\- Hiányzol. Minden nap beszélni akartam veled, de nem mertelek felhívni. Sajnálom, hogy olyan vagyok amilyen. Egy szerencsétlen, csődtömeg. - hallottam a vonal túlsó végén.  
\- Hé, ne mondj ilyeneket ! - mondtam gyorsan, mert nem szerettem amikor magát bántotta.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy én vagyok a legrosszabb dolog, ami valaha történt veled...  
Beharaptam az ajkam, hogy ne törjön ki belőlem a sírás. Egy másodperc alatt végig szaladt a fejemben minden, ami történt velünk.  
\- Ez ostobaság...  
\- Gyűlölöm magamat. Mindig mindent elrontok. Néha sírni tudnék a saját tehetetlenségemtől. Az lenne a legjobb, ha fognám a fegyvert és szétlőném vele a fejemet. - sóhajtotta Dylan és hallottam a vonal végén valami csörgést. A rémület megbénított, reméltem hogy nem a fegyvert veszi elő a szekrényből.  
\- De ugye nem csinálsz hülyeséget ? - kérdeztem riadtan.  
A zajok abba maradtak.  
\- Csak hoztam egy üveg italt, de azt hiszem, késő van az iváshoz. És túl késő van mindenhez. - mondta Dylan és kis megkönnyebbülés vett erőt rajtam.  
\- Lehet, hogy csak pihenni kellene. - jegyeztem meg.  
\- Jó lenne, de az agyam jár mindenfélén és nem megy az alvás. Rosszul érzem magam miattad. Soha nem akartalak megbántani, mégis sikerült. De tudnod kell, hogy mennyi mindent jelentettél nekem. Fény voltál a sötétben ami körül vett és valódi voltál a hamisságban, amiben éltem.  
\- Dylan...- a hangom erőtlen volt és legördült egy könny az arcomon.  
\- Ne...kérlek, hagyd hogy végig mondjam ! Adj még egy percet, hogy befejezzem. Nagyon szeretlek ! Tudom, hogy sokszor mondtam és talán el sem hitted, hogy valóságos amit érzek. De az volt. Te jöttél és a legjobbat tetted velem, amiben egészen azelőttig nem bíztam. Itt voltál és felforrósítottad a szívemet a hideg világban, általad láthattam a szivárvány színeit a szürkeségben. Csak meg akartam köszönni...  
Dylan elhallgatott és hallgattam én is, közben pedig folytak a könnyeim. Biztosra vettem, hogy ő is sír.  
Azt gondoltam, milyen nevetséges, sírunk és vágyódunk egymás után, mikor talán helyre lehetne hozni. Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy nem lezárni akarom, hanem újra kezdeni. Mert ami köztünk volt, minden szomorúsága és nehézsége ellenére is melegséget ébresztett bennem, a maga módján különleges volt és nem akartam hogy vége legyen. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy ő akarja e.  
\- Nincs mit köszönnöd és nincs miért úgy gondolnod, hogy mindennek vége. - törölgettem a könnyes arcomat és igyekeztem halkra fogni a hangomat, nehogy az anyám felkeljen. Biztos őrültnek nézett volna, hogy pizsamában, a telefont szorongatva sírok az éjszaka kellős közepén.  
\- Pedig vége. Sőt, már akkor vége volt, mikor átléptem az iskola kapuját és négy évig tűrtem a sportolók szemétségeit. Már az elején megjósolható volt, hogy eljön a vég, hogy beteljesítem azt, amire rendeltettem.  
\- Miért mondasz ilyen rémisztő dolgokat ? - dadogtam, mert amit hallottam olyan baljósnak tűnt, mint egy búcsúzás, egy lezárás, valami riasztóan véges.  
\- Mert a vesztembe rohanok talán és nem akarlak téged is bele rángatni. Mert a holnap sok mindenkinek változást hoz. Persze lesz akinek csak egy átlagos keddi nap lesz, de akad majd, aki mindent újra fog gondolni, mert eljön az ítélet napja és mindenki fizetni fog a tetteiért. - mondta Dylan, én meg végképp nem értettem már semmit.  
\- Miről beszélsz, mi lesz holnap? - kérdeztem és sokáig csak csend honolt.  
\- Meg fogod tudni idejében. Csak azt szeretném, hogy ne a gyűlölet jusson eszedbe először, amikor meglátsz egy képet rólam. - válaszolta Dylan olyan hangsúllyal, hogy hideg félelem futott végig rajtam és a rémület árnyait pillantottam meg magam előtt.  
\- Miért gyűlölnélek ?! - csuklott el a hangom.  
\- Most le kell tennem. Ígérd meg, hogy nem felejtesz el...- vágott a szavamba Dylan kitérve a kérdéseim elől.  
\- Ne...  
Nem akartam, hogy le tegye. Pánik lett úrrá rajtam, mert úgy éreztem, most beszélek vele utoljára.  
\- Kérlek, ígérd meg hogy emlékezni fogsz rám. - mondta határozottan Dylan.  
\- Ne csináld ezt...- gyengültem el, mert lehet hogy csak rémeket láttam, de szavai, a hangja valami végtelen sötétet és rosszat sugalltak. Valamit, aminek köze volt Erichez, az elmúlt napok eseményeihez és ahhoz hogy mostanában állandóan együtt voltak.  
\- Csak mondd ezt, még akkor is, ha valójában nem így lesz !  
\- Emlékezni fogok rád Dylan. Ígérem. - suttogtam könnyek között.  
\- Köszönöm, ez sokat jelent nekem.  
\- Miért beszélsz úgy, mintha búcsúznál ?! Nem kell búcsúzni ! Én hazudtam, nem akarok időt ! Nekem nem kell idő, hogy tudjam, veled akarok lenni ! Szeretlek Vodka ! - tört fel belőlem a sírás.  
Eddig még nem mondtam ezt, mert valami vissza fogott attól, hogy bevalljam. És mert talán eddig még én sem szembesültem a saját érzelmeimmel, talán féltem egy újabb csalódástól, vagy kitudja. De szeretetet éreztem. Lehet, hogy nem a legelejétől fogva és lehet hogy nem úgy, ahogy a nagy könyvben megírt tökéletes szerelmet kell érezni, de el akartam neki árulni és akkor nem volt az az erő, ami meg akadályozhatott volna.  
Ismét csak néhány másodperc csend volt, majd egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallottam a vonal másik felén, talán már régóta akarta ezt hallani tőlem.  
\- Ne sírj ! - kérte Dylan halkan, szinte suttogva, de nem tehettem eleget a kérésének, csak álltam ott és halkan zokogtam.  
\- Ne csinálj őrültséget ! Akármit tervezel, legyen eszed ! Nem akarlak elveszíteni ! Érted ?!  
\- Nincs miért félned, hiszen nem veszítjük el egymást. Itt leszel ha nem is velem, sokkal inkább bennem. És ez csodálatos, ez többet jelent, erősebb bármilyen fizikai kapcsolatnál. Majd te is érezni fogod. Bennem leszel és nem csak holnap, vagy azután. Hanem örökké. Az utolsó pillanatig. Mindhalálig...  
Aztán csak egy halk kattanást hallottam és a vonal megszakadt.  
" Itt az ideje meghalni, itt az ideje szabadnak lenni, itt az ideje szeretni. A zombik soha többé nem okoznak nekünk fájdalmat. "  
\- Dylan ! - sikoltottam fel hisztérikusan és reszkető kezekkel tárcsáztam a számát, de a vonal foglaltat jelzett. Egész éjszaka próbáltam Dylant hívni, de sikertelenül. A szívem csordultig volt érzelmekkel és aggodalommal a fejem pedig kérdésekkel, amikre választ akartam kapni tőle. De soha többet nem beszéltem Dylannel, az igazság pillanata nem jött el számunkra. Rettegve vártam a másnapot, mert tudtam valami borzasztó dolog van készülőben. Sejtettem, hogy Dylan elég bátor ahhoz, hogy ártson magának, számára az élet nem volt túl értékes, de a valóság hihetetlenebb, vérfagyasztóbb volt mint amit bárki is elképzelhetett volna.  
1999\. 04. 20.- án 11:17-kor Eric David Harris és Dylan Bennet Klebold fegyverekkel és robbanószerekkel felszerelkezve betört a Columbine középiskola területére és lövöldözni kezdett. Ámokfutásuk során megöltek 12 diákot, 1 tanárt, megsebesítettek több tanulót, végül fegyvereiket 12:08-kor az iskola könyvtárában maguk ellen fordították.  
Hát ez volt az, amiről Dylan beszélt nekem. Az ítélet órája, a bosszú, az Isteni igazságtétel. Tettükkel beírták magukat a történelem kegyetlen gyilkosainak sorába és örök felejthetetlenségre tettek szert. A rémálom ami akkor volt, ennyi év távlatából is fájdalmat ébreszt az emberekben. És erős gyűlöletet Eric és Dylan iránt. De valóban csak és kizárólag őket hibáztathatjuk azért ami bekövetkezett ? Nem hinném...Ez az emberi természetünk hibája. Mert gonoszak vagyunk. Klikkesedünk, részrehajlóak vagyunk, előítéleteink vannak. Kiközösítjük, bántjuk, megalázzuk azt, aki szerintünk nem fér bele a "normális" kategóriába. Nem is sejtvén, hogy egy-egy durva szó, mondat, egy-egy pofon, vagy erőteljesebb fellépés talán örök nyomot hagy a másik félben. Mi elfelejtjük, hiszen nekünk nem számít, de lehet hogy akivel rosszak vagyunk egy életre az emlékezetébe vési. És gyűlölni kezd, mindenkit. És haragudni kezd, mindenkire. És fegyvert ragad, bosszút forral ellenünk, vagy olyanok ellen is, akik esetleg nem tettek semmit.  
Bennem a mai napig ambivalens érzelmek dúlnak, mert nem ismertem azt a Dylant, aki annyi embert megölt és megsebesített hidegvérrel, hogy aztán véget vessen az egésznek, megfosztva magát mindattól amit úgy hívnak, élet. Én egy egészen más fiút ismertem. Egy bátortalant, halk szavút, aki általános kirekesztettségben, gúnyolódások közepette élt. Aki a maga módján, de szeretett és kapaszkodott belém.  
És hogy én valóban szerettem e ? Dylan tetteinek tükrében és a sok sok eltelt év alatt a forrongó érzéseim a helyére kerültek annyira, hogy azt mondjam, akkor még gyerek voltam, ahogy talán az érzéseim is gyerekesek voltak. Viszont Dylan kétséget kizáróan hatással volt rám. És van, hiszen betölti a gondolataimat, nem is keveset. Sokszor eszembe villan az a hajnal, amikor először csókoltam meg őt. Szinte előttem lebeg a kép, én pedig magamban mosolygok. A maga tökéletlen módján minden tökéletes volt, minden egybe vágott, akármi is lehetett volna belőle, ha az élet úgy hozza. Sokszor játszadozom a "mi lett volna, ha" kérdésekkel, aztán ráébredek, hogy hiába, ő már nincs és ezt nem lehet megváltoztatni.   
Hogy gondolok e az utolsó életben töltött perceire ? Hát persze, sok kérdés kavarog bennem ezzel kapcsolatban. Vajon felfogta hogy mit csináltak Eric és ő ? Mi járt a fejében, amikor már tudta, nincs tovább ? Érzett félelmet, szomorúságot, vagy bármi mást, mikor a fegyvert a fejéhez tette ? Akárhogy is próbáltam, nem tudtam őt meggyűlölni. Igen, gyűlölöm azt amit Ericcel tettek, de nem tudom gyűlölni a fiút, aki reménytelenül félénk volt, iszonyúan magányos, nem mert rám nézni, vagy megcsókolni engem. A fiút, aki sokszor beszéd helyett is hallgatott és erősen fogta a kezem, a fiút aki magas volt, világos szemű, szőke és legtöbbször feketében járt és akit annyian és annyit bántottak, hogy már nem is követte nyomon. A fiút, akit a kiközösítés, a bántó szavak és tettek, valamint a saját téveszméi vezettek rossz útra. A fiút, akit nem tudtam megmenteni sötét végzetétől.  
Nem tudom gyűlölni Dylant és nem is akarom...  
Annyi év telt el és az én utam nagyjából úgy alakult, ahogy elterveztem. Leérettségiztem, aztán dolgozni kezdtem, családot alapítottam. Mégis van, hogy ülök az autómban egy bánatos kora reggelen, a rádióból szól valami melankólikus grunge vagy rock, a coloradoi égboltról pedig a szélvédőre koppannak az esőcseppek és vissza tér a múlt. Néha tökéletesen és élesen, néha pedig halványan mint egy valószínűtlen álomkép. Hogy az emlékezés könnyei lepjék el a szememet és hogy a fejem alaposan össze zavarodjon...  
Egyszer volt, hol nem volt...Talán igaz sem volt ?!


End file.
